That Summer
by SimplyHermione
Summary: HGDM. I learned a lot that summer. About me. About him. About love, and about life. I learned it all. I wonder where he is now... Hermione's POV
1. Chapter 1

**The basic ideas are J.K. Rowling's. Most of the setting and the plot are mine.**

I have no idea when it got that far. There were nights, pure nights of unintentional bliss. There were days, those days of purposeful ignorance. There were the people we never told, and the stories we never dreamed, and the real life we never would have believed ourselves had it not happened.

I learned a lot that summer. About me. About him. About love, and about life.

I learned it all.

I wonder where he is now.

* * *

I had an internship at a wizarding hospital that summer. My dreams of becoming a healer had finally come true, and I was living away from home and alone for the first time. 

I had gotten the internship through a friend of Professor McGonagall's who ran the hospital. They were delighted to have me, as she said. They seemed happy enough when I arrived.

My duties were the usual ones. I was expected to arrive, promptly on time if not earlier, every day, and do exactly what it was my supervisor instructed me to do. I'd find the list on a scroll of parchment at my makeshift desk, and I'd get straight to work. It was usually menial jobs, such as offering food and water or administering potions, but occasionally I'd get to perform some of the easier healing spells. Those were good experiences for me.

My favorite part of the job, though, was the people. I met amazing people that summer, and I learned an amazing amount from each of them. I'd say each of them, in each of their little ways, changed the course of my life forever. But I suppose that's just the way things go right out of school. We're all set up for all these life changes, and all that's left is finding the people who start them.

No one, though, changed my life quite like he did.

Even if it had to end.

He worked in the potions preparation sector of the hospital, on Professor Snape's recommendation. When I retrieved my potions to administer to the patients, he always was the one to give them to me. In the beginning, of course, this was rather awkward.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked on that first day.

"Same as you, I suppose," I responded. "Though I'd like to ask you the same."

I wondered from day one what had possessed them to allow someone of his reputation and ill repute to even set foot inside the place.

"Snape," he responded.

"McGonagall," I responded.

"Figures." We hadn't meant to say it together. I recall almost smiling in response, and nearly seeing him smile in return. But he was a Malfoy, and I was a muggleborn, and those sorts of interactions just didn't happen.

So I took the potions from his hand, and I administered them to my patients as per orders.

And that was life for that summer. Day in, day out. We saw each other, and it was just one of those small encounters.

I never expected anything more.

* * *

One of my favorite patients was a little girl named Clarissa. She was in the hospital for an illness we had yet to determine, but the potions seemed to dull her pain a bit. 

That little girl was one of the most vivacious little children I've ever met. She was six years old that summer, with this glossy brown, curly hair and the brightest brown eyes. Her smile lit up an entire room, and her voice alone emitted smiles from everyone who met her. I, of course, was no exception.

"Why hello there," she said that first day I met her. "I'm Clarissa Mayborn. Who are you?"

Smiling at the sweet girl, I responded, "My name is Hermione Granger. How are you doing this morning?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, thanks," she responded. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine as well, thank you very much." She smiled at my response. "So tell me, who taught you such great manners?"

She beamed. "My mummy did," she responded. "While she was still alive."

"Oh, really?" I asked as politely as I could manage. I couldn't even imagine still being so upbeat had either of my parents died.

"Yep," she responded. I imagined she was quite a bouncy girl before her illness. "She had the muggle cancer."

"I see," I replied, still trying to decide how to react.

"Mummy was a muggle," the child added matter-of-factly. "And Daddy's a pureblood."

Children always have such a way of giving too much information.

"Daddy's family never liked Mummy much, but they seem to like me all right." Her little face was pursed in thought. "Would you like a muggle woman if you met her?"

I laughed whole-heartedly. "Yes," I replied. "I imagine I would."

"Good," she responded. "Me too."

She seemed content with our conversation at that point as she took the cup with her potion. Swallowing it, she smiled at me again. "Thanks, Herminy," she said.

I smiled at her pronunciation. "You're welcome, Sweetheart," I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Her hopeful eyes nearly brought me to tears.

"Of course you will," I responded sweetly.

"Good," she said.

I smiled once more and left the room.

* * *

"That girl in room 312," I said to the healer on duty, "do we have any idea why she's here?"

"Clarissa?"

"Yes, that's her name."

"Such a darling little girl, isn't she?" The old woman smiled at the thought.

"That she is," I responded.

"Well, I should be off," the healer said.

It wasn't until she was already around the corner that I realized she had never answered me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. Brand new story. A little short, but it's just the start to see how it goes. Hopefully I'll have time to update fairly regularly. Let me know what you think, though. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two of the characters and some concepts are J.K. Rowling's. Most of the people, though, and a lot of the environment, are mine. We'll see how this goes.**

The next morning was much the same as the previous one.

"Morning, Andrea," I called to the desk clerk upon arrival.

"Morning, Hermione," she responded, smiling brightly.

"How are things?" I asked politely.

"They're doing well, and yours?"

"Quite well," she responded.

We were still at that point of small talk where conversations consist of the hello, how are you, I'm fine genre. I was perfectly fine with that, as long as all was pleasant.

I arrived at my desk, and I found the scroll of parchment from Laylan. I looked over it and promptly got to work.

"New girl," I heard a sharp voice call.

I turned toward the voice to find an old, shrunken witch in her hospital gown glaring at me.

"What can I do for you?" I asked politely.

"Your name," she stated. "What is it?" She had scraggly gray hair and beady black eyes.

"Hermione Granger," I responded, extending my hand to her. She just looked at it.

"Odd name, isn't it?" she asked, not too rudely.

"I suppose it is," I responded. "But that's what they call me."

"I see," she replied.

She paused, and I was left to wonder what she wanted for that long moment.

"I'm Generva," she said finally. "Generva Gawarsh."

I smiled in response.

"Don't say it," she warned.

"Say what, Ma'am?"

"I already know it's a funny name." She glared at me, those little beady eyes staring almost through me. "I don't need the likes of you telling me about it."

I nodded as straight-faced as I could.

"So you're one of those muggle-born ones, aren't you?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, I am," I responded, well aware of the implications of this.

"Hmph," she grunted. "Well, I don't suppose you'd know how to conjure an old woman a glass of water, would you?"

"Of course, I would," I responded. With a flick of my wand, I had the glass in my hand and held it out to her.

"Hmph," she again replied, taking the glass from my hand. "Well I suppose you can do _something_."

I did my best to smile. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Not at the moment," she replied. "I'll let you know."

"All right, then," I said. "I'll be going now."

"Right then," she replied, nodding quickly and walking on her way.

I just shook my head and continued as well.

* * *

My next stop was picking up the potions. 

"Hello, Malfoy," I said as politely as I could manage.

The glare I received told me not to attempt polite again. "Here," he replied instead. In an instant, the potions I needed were on my cart.

"Thanks," I said.

"Yep."

I could tell he was only somewhat congenial because he had to be, but at least it was almost something. I found myself shaking my head again as I walked away.

"Herminy!" I heard from across the hall.

I looked in to find Clarissa sitting straight up in bed, smiling widely.

"Well hello there," I greeted her.

"You have my potion?" she asked politely.

"That I do," I responded.

"Good," she said. "The healers tell me I need it."

I didn't know what to say, so I just said nothing. Clarissa, I suppose, took that as an invitation for further conversation.

"They don't know what's wrong with me, you know," she said matter-of-factly. "I told them to check for the muggle cancer, but they said it can't be that."

Something in my nonverbal response must have asked why, because she added, "They say the tests all say it's not."

"I see," I responded.

"This is a good hospital here, right?" she asked with that childhood innocence that nearly took my breath away.

"That it is," I responded as brightly as I could.

"So do you think they'll ever figure it out?"

My heart broke at her words.

"I'm sure they're doing all they can," I responded. She nodded slowly as she took the potion in her hands. As she swallowed it, I added, "And I'm sure they'll let you know just as soon as they do."

"Yep," she replied. "That's what the healers say."

I was again at a loss for words.

"So Herminy," she said, gazing up at me in what was apparently a great deal of thought.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why is it that people always look at me like that?"

My heard stopped beating for just a moment as I looked down at the girl. "Like what, Sweetheart?" I finally managed.

"Like they're sad all the time. Like I make them sad." For the first time since I'd met her, I saw the girl frown. "I don't want people to be sad."

"I'm not sad," I replied, desperately trying not to show it.

"But you gave me the look," she said, cocking her head to the side. "That sad one."

I bit my lip in thought. "You know, Clarissa," I said, bending down to her level and lowering my voice to a whisper, "you're a very smart little girl." She beamed. "I'll bet people are just sad because they hate to see you here instead of with your family."

"But why?" she responded. "I'm happier here."

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Because they're nice to me," she replied. "Much nicer than those other people." She looked away.

"What other people?" I asked.

"So I'll bet you have a lot of other patients, don't you?" she asked, looking up at me again.

"Yes I do," I responded, looking at her curiously.

"They probably miss you a whole lot, like I do when you're gone."

"They might," I replied.

"You should go visit them," she said sweetly. "So that way they don't miss you so much."

"All right, Clarissa," I said, standing. "You have a good rest of the day."

"You too, Herminy," she replied. "See you tomorrow."

"Yep," I replied. "Tomorrow."

* * *

"So how are you fitting in?" one of the healers asked on my lunch break. 

"Well enough," I responded.

"I'm Gloria," she said, extending a hand to me.

"Hermione," I responded, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"And you as well," I replied.

She was young; she couldn't have been much older than me. Her hair was a light brown, and her eyes a pale blue. She had a pale complexion and a thin frame. She wore thin, wire-framed glasses and her hair in a loose bun.

"So how did you start work here?" she asked.

"I know Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts," I said, "who is a friend of Mistress Leaton."

"McGonagall?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. "She was one of my absolute favorite professors at Hogwarts!"

I laughed. "Mine as well," I responded. "She was tough, but good."

"Oh, certainly," she replied. "I would have figured she'd have retired by now, though," she added.

"Never," I responded. "I do believe that school is her life as much as it was Dumbledore's."

The young woman's face darkened just a little. "Yes," she responded. "Dear Headmaster Dumbledore."

Our conversation stalled at that point, each of us lost in our own thoughts. It had been only three years ago that the Death Eaters had taken him from us. Malfoy had gotten off on some sort of plea, and his life had apparently gone back to normal. I wasn't sure why Snape's recommendation for him held, though, given Snape himself was in Azkaban for Dumbledore's murder.

I honestly tried not to think about any of it. That's the way the war was. Perhaps that's the way all wars are. Our lives were generally better if we just lived them and pretended not to notice the little differences. I knew mine was, anyway.

Soon the lunch hour was over, and we were packing our things to go.

"Well, I enjoyed speaking with you," she said as she left.

"And you as well," I replied.

"Same time tomorrow?" she asked.

"Most certainly," I replied, smiling.

With that, she left the room.

* * *

I spent the rest of my day tending to patients and helping with whatever my supervisor needed. Laylan was quite the needy witch, as it turned out, so I found myself plenty busy throughout my days. 

On my off time, however, I often thought of Clarissa. I wondered how she had gotten there, what she had meant by those people who weren't nice to her, and if the healers would ever discover why she wasn't well.

I wondered about her potion, and why it could make her better when the healers didn't even know what was wrong.

I wondered about Malfoy, and what he might know that I didn't.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. Quick update, I know. For some reason this story is just writing itself at the moment. Hopefully it's writing itself well... Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For any portion that is J.K. Rowling's, please don't sue. Thanks!**

I had been in the internship a week, and I was certainly becoming more comfortable with my environment.

"Morning, Andrea," I called upon entering the building.

"Morning, Hermione," she returned, smiling.

"How are things?" I asked.

"Fairly well," she replied. "A bit of trouble with the bloke, but, you know..."

"Yeah, that'll happen." I smiled in sympathy and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sure it'll all work out."

"Thanks," she responded. "Well, back to work." With that, she turned to her pile of parchments and began sorting through them.

I left her and went to my desk, where I found my usual list from Laylan. It contained nothing out of the ordinary, so I didn't pay it all that much attention.

I continued on to get the potions.

"Morning, Generva," I greeted the old woman as I passed.

"Morning," she replied. Then, "Hold on for just a minute."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Care to get an old woman a glass of water?" she requested, much more politely than last time.

"Of course," I replied, and handed her the glass as soon as I conjured it.

She shook her head in mild amusement and gave a little half smile. "I suppose you really can do something, then, can't you?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. "I suppose I can." I smiled at the old woman and continued on my way.

By the time I readed Malfoy, I was already in a good mood.

"Morning Malfoy," I called as I approached him.

He gave me an odd sort of look and grumbled a "Morning" in response.

"Here," he muttered, and the potions appeared.

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

He gave me the same odd look and just nodded.

"Herminy!" I heard from across the hall as I walked.

"Good morning, Clarissa!" I said to the little girl. I peeked into her room, and she was again sitting straight up. "You're always so awake in the mornings," I commented.

"Well, you come in the mornings," she said sweetly. "And I like you."

I smiled quite possibly my widest smile of the morning and replied, "Well that's good, because I like you, too."

She beamed and motioned for me to come over for her morning hug. I couldn't remember which day we had started it, but it was certainly appreciated on mornings that weren't quite as bright as this one.

"You always give such good hugs," I said as we parted.

She giggled. "You always say that," she said.

"Well," I countered, "maybe that's because you always give them."

She giggled again. "So how are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing great this morning. You?"

"I'm just fine, thanks." She smiled. "You have my potion, right?"

"That I do." I handed it to her, and she took it wordlessly.

"Maybe it'll make me better someday, you think?" she asked, her eyes full of hope.

"It just might," I replied, sincerely hoping I was telling her the truth. In all honesty, though, I wasn't sure what it even did.

"They still have no idea what's wrong with me, you know," she said. It occurred to me that she said that phrase almost daily.

"I know, Sweetheart," I replied, my heart breaking just a bit. "I'm sure they'll know eventually."

"I hope so," she replied.

A moment of silence passed, and she looked at me curiously. "You're doing it again," she said.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Giving me that sad look." She frowned. "Why are you always so sad?"

I sighed. "It's like I said before," I replied. "I'd just like to see you be somewhere better than here."

"But you're here," she said. "So it's good enough for me."

I just smiled in response.

"Well, it's probably time for you to see your other patients, isn't it?" She looked up at me with her wide eyes and smiled.

"I suppose it is," I replied.

"See you tomorrow," she said as I left.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Hermione," Gloria said as I sat next to her for lunch. 

"Good afternoon," I replied. "How has your day been?"

"Fairly well, actually," she responded. "Handled a pretty nasty case of boils this morning, but aside from that, good."

I grimaced in response. "Well, at least that's been the only thing..." I replied.

She nodded and took a bit of a sandwich.

"So how was last night?" I asked, a slight teasing tone in my voice.

I saw her smile through her bite as she signaled for me to wait a second. "Good," she replied, swallowing the food. "Really good," she added, a near smirk on her face.

I laughed. "A little too good?"

"You could say that..." She winked at me. "So how's that part of your life?" she asked.

"Nonexistent," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

She laughed. "Nonexistent, eh?" I nodded. "Well, this bloke of mine has a mate you might be interested in," she said, winking again. "Real cute from what I hear."

I blushed in response. "I don't know about that..." I replied, visibly shrinking in my chair.

"Come on!" she said, playfully pushing on my shoulder. "Live a little."

I smiled, finally giving in. "All right, all right," I said. "When should I meet this incredibly cute person?"

"Tomorrow," she replied. "We'll pick you up at 8:00."

I laughed. "That sure I'd say yes, were you?"

"Of course," she replied, shrugging. "Who wouldn't?"

* * *

My afternoons were always considerably less stressful than my days, and this particular day was no exception.

I essentially went about, tending to whomever needed tending and handling basic menial tasks.

"Hermione," I heard Layla call as I walked by her office.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Take this to Draco Malfoy," she near-ordered, handing me a slip of parchment. "It's incredibly pertinent."

"But why...?" I began.

"An owl might be intercepted," she replied briskly. "Now go."

I simply nodded and did as she asked.

"Malfoy," I said as I approached the door to his potions lab.

"What do you want, Granger?" he asked, coming to the door. He could scarcely mask the disdain in his voice, but I tried to ignore it.

I handed him the parchment. "From Layla," I said quickly.

"Oh," he responded, and I saw his face change noticeably to something I couldn't quite place. He took the parchment readily, opened it immediately, and read. I saw his face go from almost hopeful, to emotionless, to possibly even disappointed. I could have almost sworn he sighed as he refolded it.

"Tell her I got the message," he said to me.

"Will do," I responded, turning to go.

I couldn't help but wonder what that parchment had said to get that sort of emotion from Draco Malfoy, but then again, I supposed it was none of my business.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know not much happened in this section, but sometime's it's like that. Let me know what you think, though. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A lot of it is J.K. Rowling's. In this story, a little more of it is mine.**

The following day was business as usual.

I called out to Andrea as I always did, and she told me all about her bloke. They'd been living together for going on a year, and they had far surpassed that "Honeymoon period" in the relationship. Hence, she always had such interesting stories to tell me.

"So then I came into the room," she said, her tone of voice lying somewhere between infuriated and amused, "and the bloody bloke had set off some sort of spell that had the entire place in black." At my wide eyes, she added, "Literally, black. The chairs, walls, tables, all of it. Just pitch black. I'd never seen anything like it, and scourgify didn't even work." She couldn't help but laugh at that point. "Took us forever to figure out that one."

I laughed with her at that point, and she then went back to her work.

My list contained almost the exact same things as the previous day. I was beginning to discover that, as needy as she might be, Layla was also incredibly predictable in the mornings.

I set to work, off to find Malfoy with his potions.

"Morning, Generva," I said to the old witch as I passed.

"Morning, Hermione," she replied. "Say..."

I had the glass of water in her hand before she finished her sentence. I must say, she actually looked impressed. Maybe I'd convert a muggle-hater yet.

"Morning, Malfoy," I said to the biggest of them all a few moments later.

He grunted in response and the potions appeared on my tray.

"Thanks," I said as politely as I could manage. He just looked away.

I looked at him curiously before I left, slightly wondering what might have been in that note I had delivered yesterday.

"What is it, Mudblood?" he spat.

I recoiled at his words. "Nothing," I muttered, turning to walk away.

* * *

"Morning, Clarissa!" I called as I entered her room. 

"Morning, Herminy," she replied, smiling at me. "Potion time?"

"That it is," I replied, handing her the mixture. I noticed it was a slightly different color today and wondered if maybe Malfoy was trying something new for her.

"Thanks," she replied, taking it. She drank all of it, then smiled at me again.

"So how are you?" she asked, looking up at me.

I sat next to her so she didn't have to stretch her neck quite so much, and replied, "Just fine, thanks. And you?"

"Just fine," she replied. She let out a small cough, and I patted her back softly.

"All right now?" I asked as she finished.

"Yes," she replied, smiling again. "Thanks."

"Of course," I replied.

"What are you doing today?" she asked.

"The same as usual," I replied. "I come see you, I go see some other people, I have lunch, and then I see some more people."

"That's a lot of people," she said with awe in her voice.

I laughed softly. "That it is," I replied. "Well," I added, "you look like you might just be a little sleepy today, am I right?"

"A little," she admitted softly.

"I'll let you be, then," I said. "You sleep well."

"Thanks, Herminy," she said. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," I replied. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Lunch was a little awkard that day. 

"Ready for tonight?" Gloria asked as soon as I sat down. She gave me a small, mischievous wink.

I blushed in response. "I suppose," I said.

"Oh, come on," she said. "Liven up a little."

I smiled slightly, then looked away.

"What is it?" she asked.

I blushed again, embarrassed to admit any fault I might have. Finally, I said, "I have nothing to wear."

She laughed. "Not exactly the girly girl, huh?"

"Not exactly," I replied sheepishly.

"That's okay," she replied. "How about I come over early, and our dates can pick us up at your flat?"

I smiled. "That'll work, I suppose."

"It'll be fun," she said.

I laughed at her enthusiasm and just decided it'd be easier to agree.

* * *

Layla had me give another piece of parchment to Malfoy that day, which only heightened my curiousity. As with the previous day, though, I just handed it to him and gave her the message that he had received it. 

"Thank you," she replied briskly.

I stood for a moment later, awkward in her office with nothing to do.

"Nothing more for today?" she asked without looking up.

"It doesn't appear so," I replied.

"Big night tonight?" She took a moment to look up at me, and I caught a mischievous glint in her eye.

"So I suppose you've been talking to Gloria?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"I hear things," she replied noncommittally, looking back at her work. She paused for a moment, then added, "Go on."

"Hm?" I asked, checking my watch. It was forty minutes before I usually left.

"You have things to do," she responded. "Get yourself out of here and go do them."

I smiled. "Okay..." I replied.

"Now," she added, shooing me with one hand. "Before I think of something menial for you to do."

I laughed and turned to go.

"Oh, and Hermione?" I heard her say as I walked. I turned toward her again. "Have fun tonight, you hear me?"

I smiled and nodded.

"You deserve it."

* * *

Gloria arrived at my flat at 6:00 sharp, as were our arrangements.

She looked gorgeous. She had this flattering blue tank top with a slightly low neckline and a black, short skirt to go with it. Around her neck was a simple silver chain with a small blue starburst penant within it. Her shoes were those strappy, little black variety, and they matched incredibly well with the rest of it. Her hair was pinned into her usual bun, but she had a fancy black barret holding it together.

"Nice," I commented. I suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious about going anywhere.

"Oh, you'll be just fine," she said, noting the look on my face. "We just have to get you into something a little more..." She appraised my nursing scrubs with a critical eye. "...flattering," she finally decided.

I laughed. "What a plan," I said.

"So I assume you're about my size, right?" she asked.

I looked at her, then me, and nodded.

"Good," she said. "Then this will work." She held up a bag, which I assumed contained clothing, and made her way into my flat.

* * *

I must say, Gloria is quite skilled when it comes to fashion abilities. I don't pretend to know much, but I don't believe I looked half as bad as I had in the beginning once she was finished with me.

She had given me a red, sleeveless shirt with a low neckline that was surprisingly flattering. It had these little silver sparkles within it that I found surprisingly tolerable, regardless of the girly nature. Along with it was a black, flowing skirt that just reached my ankles. "I figure you're conservative, but you still need to look good," she explained as I tried it on. She then had another pair of black dress sandals, though mine were thankfully a bit less strappy. We managed to find a simple necklace to match that had been my mother's, and she actually managed to tame my hair. We left it down, but she used some sort of amazing charm that kept it from doing its usual frizz. I didn't really see what she did with my makeup, but when I looked later, it was surprisingly better even though I couldn't see it. I thought I detected the slightest hint of eyeliner, maybe mascara, and lipstick, but on the whole, it was incredibly natural. She said she figured I'd like it better that way. I did.

Overall, by the time we heard the "pop" of our dates apparating onto my front porch, I was much more confident. That is, until...

"Malfoy."

That was really the only word I could find.

"Granger."

Which seemed to be the only word he could find.

"Oh, you know one another?" Gloria asked, obviously oblivious to the immediate tension that had arisen.

"You could say that," I said.

"Oh, that's right," she said, seeming to have just realized something. "He makes the potions at the hospital, doesn't he?"

"That's right," he said.

"Well, this is Kent," she said absentmindedly, grabbing his hand to apparate with him.

I don't know that that particular moment could have been any more awkward.

With the most reluctant look I have ever seen from a Malfoy, he reached for my elbow. I let him take it for that split second before the world began to spin.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry everyone, but the date itself will have to be in the next chapter. This is a really long chapter as is, I'm a little short on time, and it's going to take a while to get it right. I'll update ASAP, though. Promise! Let me know what you think so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A good portion of it is J.K. Rowling's. **

**A brief overlay with the previous chapter is included, in case you forgot.**

Overall, by the time we heard the "pop" of our dates apparating onto my front porch, I was much more confident. That is, until...

"Malfoy."

That was really the only word I could find.

"Granger."

Which seemed to be the only word he could find.

"Oh, you know one another?" Gloria asked, obviously oblivious to the immediate tension that had arisen.

"You could say that," I said.

"Oh, that's right," she said, seeming to have just realized something. "He makes the potions at the hospital, doesn't he?"

"That's right," he said.

"Well, this is Kent," she said absentmindedly, grabbing his hand to apparate with him.

I don't know that that particular moment could have been any more awkward.

With the most reluctant look I have ever seen from a Malfoy, he reached for my elbow. I let him take it for that split second before the world began to spin.

* * *

Once the world stopped spinning, I found myself in front of an upscale restaurant I had only ever heard of. Gloria and Kent walked ahead of us, arm in arm. 

Malfoy and I took another awkward glance at one another before following them, careful not to touch.

"Reservations for Mason, table of four," Kent announced to the witch on duty.

The witch, dressed in simple, yet elegant black dress robes, scanned her parchment. "Oh, yes," she said after a small while. "Here you are." She emerged from behind her station and motioned for us to follow.

The restaurant was absolutely beautiful inside. Floating candles hung just overhead, casting a romantic glow over the room. The walls were a deep mahogany with gold accents, and each table was a dark, deep wood.

The witch led us to one of the tables and conjured menus for us. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked politely.

"Water," Gloria said. I had the same. Kent and Malfoy, however, chose firewhiskey.

I rolled my eyes slightly, but said nothing.

"I'll be right back with those, and your waitress will be here soon to take your order." Kent nodded to her, and she left.

"So what's good here?" Gloria asked Kent, who seemed to know the most about the place.

I can't honestly say that I paid much attention to the small talk after that. I emersed myself in my own menu and tried to ignore the awkward man seated beside me. I finally chose something with chicken in it, and I was ready to order by the time the waitress arrived.

We each gave our orders, and she nodded before leaving.

"So how are things at the hospital?" Kent asked in our general direction.

"Oh, they're well enough," I responded. "Most of the people are quite amazing."

"It suits me well enough," Malfoy responded.

"So what do you do?" Kent asked.

"I'm in charge of the most direct care for the patients, essentially," I said. "I administer potions, offer glasses of water and food when they'd like it, and essentially do whatever else Layla needs."

I looked to Malfoy for his answer, and he said, "I create those potions that she administers. I find what each patient needs, and I offer the best I can with what we have."

Kent nodded. "So you two see one another on a daily basis, then?"

I gave a quick nod, and Malfoy looked in the other direction.

"So did you two know one another before the hospital?" Gloria asked.

Neither of us said anything for a moment.

Finally, though, the silence had gone long enough, and I said, "We knew of one another at Hogwarts."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Gloria exclaimed, and I again marveled at her nonobservant tendencies. "So we set up a blind date when they already knew one another!"

Kent smiled at her. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

She laughed, then turned to us. "See, Kent and I knew one another a long time ago, back when we were in Hogwarts."

"But we didn't get along in the slightest," he added.

"He was a prat."

"She was a nasty witch."

They laughed. "But then," Gloria continued, "one of our mutual friends brought us together."

"And we've been seeing one another ever since," Kent finished.

The loving couple smiled at one another again, and I smiled back for sheer politeness. Malfoy looked as though he wanted to disapparate immediately.

Thankfully, the food arrived. Kent and Gloria took time to talk more to one another than to us, and I know at least I was thankful for that. Malfoy didn't talk at all, but I didn't mind.

After the meal, I very much sensed that Malfoy wanted to go. I was just about to say something of that nature when Kent turned to him. "Ready for the next portion?" he asked.

Obviously put on the spot, Malfoy just nodded curtly.

Gloria quickly wrapped her arm around Kent, who reciprocated.

Sighing, I reluctantly slipped my arm through the curve of Malfoy's before the world spun again.

* * *

We arrived in a stadium of some sort, and I looked around to see only muggles.

I looked at Malfoy curiously, and he just shrugged without much emotion.

"I had this muggle cousin while I was growing up," Kent said, "who had this pond in his backyard."

I nodded.

"And he always gave my brother and I these curious shoes with blades on the bottom of them, to go around on the pond. I believe muggles call it ice... Oh, Gloria, do you remember?" She appeared to think on it before finally shrugging.

"Ice skating?" I offered, suppressing my smile.

"Yes, that's it," he said. "And Gloria said Draco here had never tried it, and we weren't sure if you had, so..."

Malfoy grunted. "I agreed to it," he muttered.

I smiled at him. "I love ice skating," I said.

The other two walked ahead of us, arm in arm as always.

We walked awkwardly to the counter. "What size?" asked a teenage muggle with far too much perfume.

Malfoy gave me a curious look. "One moment," I said to the girl, before leading him aside.

"You've never been ice skating before?" I asked.

"Obviously not," he scoffed. "Father would never take me to such muggle events."

I rolled my eyes, then tried to smile patiently.

"Look, the size is the same one as your regular shoe size."

"Right," he said.

"I'll help you with it."

He looked at me suspiciously before we approached the counter again.

The girl looked at us expectantly.

"Size 6 and a half," I said to her as I removed my shoes. She brought a pair of skates and traded my shoes for them.

"Size 12," Malfoy said. I nudged him as she left, and muttered, "Your shoes."

He glared at me before removing them. He then exchanged them for his skates, looking curiously at the blade attached. "This can't be sanitary," he muttered.

"Have fun," the girl called as we left.

I laced my skates immediately and turned to Malfoy. He was looking at my skates, then back at his, then at mine again, with quite the confused expression. "The tops of these just don't work," he finally said.

I laughed. "You have to hook the laces around," I said, taking his foot in my hand. "Like this." I laced one skate, and he nodded. Surprising both of us, he then offered me his other foot, and I laced that one as well.

"Ready?" I asked. He just glared, but stood nonetheless.

His ankles wobbled immediately, and I grabbed his arm to steady him.

"You'll need to be careful on the ice," I advised. "The skates, if you don't control them, will slide you any way they see fit."

He gave me a bit of a wary look and just nodded. "I think I'll manage, thank you."

Even with his insecurity blatantly obvious, he still had that attitude.

An attitude that stopped as soon as his rear hit the ice.

I couldn't help but laugh. I slid out next to him and leaned down to help him up.

"Grab hold of the wall for a moment," I said, "and move your feet like this." I showed him. "Be sure to press down, so the blades can grind against the ice and keep you moving where you want to go."

"Right," he said, holding the wall and beginning to move.

Despite his shaky start, Malfoy was actually a natural. Once he had finally figured out how to move his feet, he was confident in removing himself from the wall.

"So how'd you learn to do this, anyway?" he asked as we skated.

"My mum used to take me all the time when I was a little girl," I said. "She's an amazing skater."

He nodded. "I don't think I'd ever get my mum out here."

I laughed. "Probably not," I replied.

We skated for a while in silence. The breeze we created, as well as the cool air and the gliding of my skates on the ice, had relaxed me considerably. The sheer amount of concentration Malfoy appeared to be exerting had kept him, for the most part, tolerable.

"What I can't figure out," I finally said, "is why on Earth Gloria would have dressed us in these frilly skirts if she was planning on ice skating."

Malfoy stifled what almost appeared to be a laugh and shrugged. "Perhaps it's a girl thing," he said.

I shrugged as well. "I suppose," I replied.

We skated again in silence for a short while.

I heard Malfoy say something, so I asked him what he had said. He just shook his head. "What?" I asked again, curiousity mounting.

"I said it once; I won't repeat it," he said.

I just looked at him curiously, scarcely noticing we had stopped on the edge of the rink. A moment went by where neither of us said anything, and he finally sighed.

"I said she did a good job with you," he said quickly.

I felt my eyes widen in surprise, my lips almost curling into a smile.

"Looks nice," he added quietly, before skating away.

I blinked after him for another few seconds before following him on the ice.

* * *

Before we knew it, it was getting late and the rink had closed. Gloria and Kent were nowhere to be found, so I asked the girl on duty if she had seen them. 

"Oh," she said, wrinkling her forehead in thought. "That's right," she added. "They said to tell you they had gone home. To make your own way."

I looked at her curiously for a moment before nodding. "Right then," I said finally. "Thanks."

Malfoy and I turned in our skates and walked outside.

"Would you like for me to apparate you home?" he asked politely, taking me by surprise.

I felt my face soften just a bit before I replied, "Sure."

I wrapped my arm through his, and the world spun yet again.

* * *

Back on my front porch, neither of us seemed to know what to say. 

I looked away awkwardly, and he did the same.

"It was fun," I finally said quietly.

"It was," he finally said, appearing just as surprised as I was.

Another moment of awkward silence ensued.

"Well," I finally said, "I should be getting to bed."

"Yes," he replied. "We both have work in the morning."

Yet I didn't move any closer to my door.

"Hermione?" he said after a bit. I looked up at him, and his eyes grew just a little more intense. He didn't say anything for a moment; just looked at me. "Sorry," he finally said.

"For?" I asked.

"Everything I did."

I nodded.

"Me too," I said.

He nodded.

"Well," I finally said again. "Goodnight."

"Yes," he said, leaning over and giving me a swift kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight."

It wasn't until I was inside, having finally released that breath I didn't realize I had been holding, that I realized he had called me "Hermione."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry again for this taking so long. I just had terrible writer's block, and I wasn't sure where to go or how fast to go with the date. Let me know what you think, though. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't try to claim any part that is J.K. Rowling's.**

Waking up the next day was rough. It had been a much later night than I had intended, and I was more than a little tired when my alarm sounded. "Time to get up; time to get up; it's a brand new day; time to get up..." it chanted over and over in my own cheery voice. I groaned. _Stupid wizarding clocks_, I thought to myself. If it weren't my own voice, I knew I wouldn't pay it any attention.

Then again, that had been the point of it.

Finally roused, I drug myself around my flat and prepared for my day. Soon enough, I was ready and apparated to the hospital.

"Morning, Hermione!" Andrea called as I entered the front doors.

"Morning," I replied, not so cheery as she was.

"Why so glum?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"Oh, not glum," I replied. "Just tired."

"Late night last night?" she asked with a knowing look.

I just smiled a tired smile. "You could say that," I replied.

"So who's the lucky guy?" she asked.

"We'll talk later," I said. "I need to get to work."

"All right then," she replied. "Have a good day."

"You too," I said.

Laylan's list was more of the same.

"Morning, Generva," I said as I passed her.

"Say..." she started. Before she finished her sentence, though, her water was already in hand. She smiled one of those smiles that outlines every wrinkle of an older person's face, and I couldn't help but return it. I even thought I detected the slightest glint of a sparkle in those dark eyes.

I was smiling again by the time I reached Malfoy.

"Morning," I called as I approached him. I hadn't noticed the butterflies in my stomach until that moment.

"Morning," he replied.

Neither of us seemed to know what to say. It was the first morning all summer where I hadn't just wanted to hex him. I imagined he felt the same.

"Get enough sleep last night?" I finally asked.

"Enough to live on," he replied.

"Well, that's good," I said.

"That it is," he replied. After another moment or two, he added, "Well, here they are."

The potions appeared on my tray. "Thanks," I said.

"Sure," he replied.

As I was walking away, I heard him say my name. "Yes?" I responded.

"You know, there are these rules about, well..."

I nodded. "I won't say anything," I said.

"Good," he replied.

Though I knew I wanted to say more, I refrained. I just walked away with my potions.

"Morning, Clarissa," I called as I entered her room.

She smiled that innocent smile and held out her arms for me. "Morning, Herminy," she said as we hugged.

"How are you doing this morning?" I asked, pulling away to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I'm okay," she said sweetly. "What about you?"

"I'm doing just fine," I said.

"You have my potion?" she asked.

"That I do," I replied, removing it from the tray and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said. She swallowed it in one gulp and handed the empty cup to me.

A moment of silence passed.

"You know, those potions used to make me feel lots better," she said in a thoughtful sort of way.

"Well that's good," I said as diplomatically as I could manage.

"Not so much anymore, though," she added sadly.

I examined her for a moment. She appeared healthy enough... "They aren't helping so much anymore?" I asked.

"Well, not really," she said. "They used to make me feel loads better, and I could just go through my whole day and be just fine."

"Which is good," I said.

She nodded. "But now, they only work about half the day," she said, frowning. "Do you know why that is?"

I felt my heart sink. "No, Sweetheart," I responded, "I really don't."

"Hm," she said, wrinkling her forehead in thought. She was so mature for such a little girl. "I do wish they'd figure out what's wrong with me."

I nodded.

"Then maybe the potions will start to help again."

I fought the sudden urge to cry and nodded at her again.

"You're giving me that look again," she stated without much emotion.

"I'm sorry, Clarissa," I responded, looking away.

"It's okay," she said. "I understand."

The following moment of silence was one of the most awkward we had had.

"Well," she finally said, "you should go visit your other people now."

"That's right," I said, forcing the cheerfulness back in my voice and standing. "I'd better let you get some rest so you can get all better, huh?"

"That'd be nice," she replied, smiling. "Have a good day, Herminy."

"You too, Clarissa," I said.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yep, tomorrow."

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Gloria asked me at lunch, a blatant mischievous look on her face. 

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Oh, it was fine," I said.

"Fine?" she asked. She paused, looking suspiciously at me. "You okay?"

"I'm okay," I said. "Just tired."

"Long night?" she asked knowingly.

I finally smiled a shy smile and nodded. "A bit."

"Well, did you have fun?" she asked. "It looked like it when we left, but you never know..."

I laughed. "It was much better than I expected," I said.

"Good," she replied.

"Yeah," I said.

"Good enough for a second date?" she asked slyly.

I laughed. "If he asks," I replied. "Maybe."

She smiled at me knowingly. "Maybe, huh?" she asked.

"Yes," I responded, glaring at her in exasperation. "Maybe."

* * *

Laylan had another note for me that afternoon. 

"Malfoy," I called at the door to his lab.

"Yeah?" he asked, not rudely.

"Another note from Laylan," I said.

"Oh," he replied, taking it from my hand. He read it, and I saw the same mixture of hope, disappointment, and resignation as before. He slipped it into his pocket and said, "Tell her I got it."

"Thanks," I said.

I turned to go away before turning back. "Malfoy?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Clarissa's potion." He looked away. "She said it isn't working as well."

He just nodded without looking back at me. "Thanks for telling me," he said. "I'll take note of it."

But I knew I detected more than a little sadness behind his eyes as he turned to walk away.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nope, I'm still not J.K. Rowling, and I still don't own Harry Potter**

That night passed without any word from Malfoy. For some reason, I found myself sincerely disappointed. Nonetheless, I went to bed early. I was exhausted.

* * *

The following day, I was up and back to work as usual.

"It's Friday!" I announced to Andrea upon arrival.

"That it is," she responded, smiling broadly. "Any big plans for this weekend?"

Ignoring the glint in her eye, I just shrugged. "None as of yet," I replied. "What about you?"

"Oh," she said, "I'm sure my bloke will think of something to make it... memorable." She rolled her eyes at the end of her sentence, and I laughed with her.

"Well," I said, "have a good day, and I hope your weekend goes well."

"You too," she responded, turning back to her desk.

Laylan's list looked no different, so I continued on my way.

"Hey girl," I heard a voice call as I passed a room.

"Yes?" I responded, poking my head in to find Generva seated in a chair, looking at me expectantly. I smiled at her and conjured her water for her.

She smiled back, and I turned to leave.

"Hey, hold on a minute there," she said, her old voice in a slight drawl. I imagined she must have been very well-off in her younger days.

"Yes?" I asked again.

"I want to show you something," she said, motioning me over to her.

"Sure," I replied, coming farther into the room.

She held a photo out to me. In it, there was a beautiful woman with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a beautiful, white wedding gown with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She smiled peacefully as a young man in a tuxedo with blond hair and light brown eyes held her tightly. She turned in his arms, and they kissed within the frame.

"It's beautiful," I remarked, taking the frame from her to get a closer look. As I handed it back, she had tears glistening in her eyes.

"That's my Marty," she said softly, wiping her tears away. "He was such a good husband, more than I ever could have asked for." I conjured a handkerchief and handed it to her. She smiled at me as she took it and continued. "He died a few years ago, of a heart attack."

I nodded, not sure of what to say.

The old woman sighed. "They all want to talk about all those wizarding illnesses and such, but my Marty died of heart failure, just like a muggle. Then they all want to find out what's wrong with me, but it doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

I looked at her questioningly.

"Well, it's heartache," she said simply. "Just can't go on without him, that's all."

I nodded again, still unsure of what to say. "Thank you for showing me," I finally said softly.

"Well, of course," she said again in her curt way.

She smiled softly and looked into the space just above my right shoulder. I imagined she was thinking of him.

"You'd best be off," she said suddenly, her eyes meeting mine. "Don't want to keep your other patients waiting."

"Very true," I responded, standing straight again. "You have a good day, Generva."

"You too," she said. Then, "You know what?"

"What's that?" I asked.

A corner of her mouth turned up in a half smile. "You're not half bad."

I smiled immediately. "You're not half bad, either," I responded.

She was smiling again as I left the room.

* * *

My heart again fluttered in my chest as I approached Malfoy. I wasn't sure why I was so flustered by him all of the sudden, but I supposed the answer didn't really matter. I just knew I was.

"Hey," I said as I approached him.

"Morning," he drawled.

I wanted to say something to make the moment less awkward, but my mind drew a complete blank. The potions appeared on my tray, and I just smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"It's my job," he replied, turning away.

I wondered if he got the same fluttery feeling I did. I doubted it.

* * *

"Herminy!" came Clarissa's voice as I entered her room.

I smiled broadly at the little girl and approached her for my hug. "You're such a good hugger," I said.

She giggled in response. "Potion time?"

"Yep," I replied, handing it to her.

She swallowed it all in one gulp and smiled at me. "How are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm doing okay, and yourself?"

"I'm okay," she replied.

"Feeling any better today?" I asked, almost warily.

"Well," she said with a thoughtful look, "not really."

I suppressed my sigh.

"It's just that I want to feel better today." When I didn't seem to get it, she added, "You know, so I act more like it. I figure if I act like it, I just might feel like it."

I shook my head in disbelief. "And you're sure you're only six years old?"

She giggled and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well," I said, touching my hand to her arm lightly, "that's a very grown-up way to think about things."

She shrugged, beaming. "Then I guess I'm just all grown up."

I laughed. "I guess so," I said, deciding to humor her.

"Time for your other patients?" she asked.

"I think so," I replied.

"Okay," she said. "Have a good day."

"You too, Sweetheart," I responded. "I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

"Yep," she said. "Monday."

I didn't tell her I hoped she'd still feel just as well by then.

* * *

"So any contact from Draco?" was Gloria's first question at lunch.

"No," I replied simply.

"Hm," she said, her brow furrowing just a bit. "Well I could tell he was interested."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Somehow I'm doubtful," I said softly.

"Oh," she said, pushing my arm in a joking manner, "he's interested."

When I still didn't buy it, she added, "Trust me."

I just shrugged and continued eating my lunch.

* * *

The rest of my day was more of the same. Since Laylan didn't have a note for me, though, I didn't see Malfoy again.

I couldn't help but wonder what had made Andrea so sure, but I decided to just forget about it. It looked like it was me and my muggle movie night just like every Friday.

I went home with just a bit less excitement for the weekend.

* * *

I was all settled in with my popcorn just in time to hear a tap on my window.

Sighing, I stood to go to it. A beautiful white owl was perched on the windowsill, cooing softly at me. A small piece of parchment was tied to its leg, so I opened the window to let it in.

It landed gracefully on my shoulder and held out its leg for me. I took the parchment, and it flew off to the window, perching itself to wait for my response.

I opened the letter, reading its contents quickly.

_Granger,_

_Dinner tonight?_

_Malfoy_

My heart jumped in my chest. There wasn't much on the parchment, but at least it was something. Smiling, I took out my quill to scrawl a response.

_Malfoy,_

_Sure. What time and where?_

_Granger_

I tied the parchment back to the owl's leg and it hooted softly, taking flight into the evening air.

I left the window open and sat myself on the couch to wait for a response.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all, again, the response will need to come in the next chapter. I don't usually have time to make them very long. Let me know what you thought of this one. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you found this story with Fanfiction messing up as it has been, congrats! (Hopefully soon it'll be back to emailing all of us...)**

**Anyway, many of the ideas are from J.K. Rowling. I'm not her.**

His response came only a few moments later.

I untied the scroll and opened it.

_7:00, your flat?_

I picked up my quill again to respond.

_I'll be here._

I checked the clock as I tied it to the beautiful owl's leg. 6:00. I'd definitely need to hurry.

As soon as the owl flew out the window, I closed it and ran upstairs to get a shower.

Straight out of the shower, I decided I was grateful for Hogwarts. All those years around teenage witches were finally going to help me. I picked up my wand. I used a drying spell from Parvati Patil, a hair-taming spell from Ginny, and a skin replenishing spell I heard Lavender Brown going on about one day in the common room.

Overall, not bad, and only in three minutes. Now the hard part. Clothes.

He hadn't mentioned where we were going, so I had no clue how to dress. My hair looked okay down, so I needed something to match that.

I rummaged through my dressers for a while before I remembered the closet, where I put everything I get as gifts I never intend to actually wear. Way in the back, behind the beautiful, but wool, sweater my grandmum had gotten me last Christmas, was a light sundress. I took it out to examine it. It was a dark creme color with pinkish tones in it. There was a brown and dark, almost magenta floral pattern over it.

I quickly removed the hair from my legs with a spell from Padma Patil and put the dress on. It was certainly feminine, falling just above the knee and scooping just a bit low, but it would certainly work.

I grabbed some brown heels from my mum and went to the make-up. This was another hard part, because I didn't know any spells for it. I tended to just not pay attention to those. Hence, I imitated what I thought Gloria had done to the best of my ability and called it good enough.

Just before I heard the "pop" of Malfoy's arrival, I slipped on a simple gold chain with a pink flower charm and sprayed perfume.

When I opened the door, I could've sworn his eyes grew just a bit larger at my appearance. I blushed in response and greeted him.

"Good evening," I said politely.

"Evening," he responded, half-smiling at me. "Ready?" he asked, holding out his arm.

I took it, asking, "Where are we going exactly?"

"You'll see," he replied, and the world began to spin.

* * *

We arrived outside a small, cobblestone building with the words "Eye of Newt" posted on the front. I gave Malfoy a quizzical sort of look, and he chuckled softly as though my confusion amused him. 

"You'll see," he repeated, opening the front door to let me in.

The foyer opened to a large, log cabin sort of building, with floating lamps and mahogany curtains and tablecloths. It smelled slightly of musty, burnt wood, but above that was a good, food-like aroma I couldn't quite place.

A witch in a simple tan dress ushered us to our seats, offering us our menus and asking for our drink preferences. Having taken them, she said someone would be with us shortly and excused herself.

"So what do you think so far?" he asked, I'm assuming by way of small talk.

"It's... quaint," I said slowly, still craning my neck to see the entire space.

"I always used to come here when I was younger," he explained. "My father was away on business often, so my mother and I went out frequently. This was one of our many places."

I nodded in understanding, thinking of my own busy parents. Of course, with my family, it had usually been me alone in front of the television with a box of take-out instead of outings to fancy restaurants with my mother. She had always been just as busy as my father, it seemed.

"I haven't been here in ages," he added, stirring his straw through the tan-colored liquid the hostess had brought him.

I took a sip of my water, nodding again. "Of course," I said, "when I was younger, I would have never set foot inside a place labeled 'Eye of Newt.'"

I thought I almost detected a genuine smiled, and he nodded. "Yes, I'm assuming your family's choice of restaurant would be, oh, what's that called, Mc... Duggle's?"

I laughed at his mispronunciation, having almost forgotten the complete disregard his type of wizard had for the muggle world. "McDonald's," I corrected, to which he shrugged as if he didn't particularly care. "And not exactly," I muttered.

"Do I detect resentment, Granger?" he asked, his eyes not quite insincere.

I smiled a polite smile and shook my head. "Not exactly," I replied slowly.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

I didn't get a chance to answer, however, because the waitress was there asking for our orders. I looked at Malfoy for direction, having not even glanced at the menu in our small talk.

"I'll have a steakburger, medium-well, with a side of fried potatoes and a salad," he said, handing the witch his menu. Then, seeing my utter confusion at his meal choice, he added, "And she'll have the same?"

I nodded politely, also handing her the menu while I studied him.

I supressed a smile and shook my head as she left, looking away.

"What?" he asked, almost innocently.

"You're one to poke fun at McDonald's," I said, rolling my eyes. At his confused look, I added, "You practically ordered from their menu just now."

"I wouldn't know." He shrugged. "Can't say I'd ever want to 'step foot inside' a place where everything starts with 'Mc.'"

I laughed, nodding in agreement. "Can't say I blame you," I replied.

"So, back to that resentment of yours," he said suddenly. "What's that all about?"

I sighed softly. "Nothing much, really," I responded. Since that very much seemed not to placate him, I continued. "Your father was always busy, and my mother _and _father were always busy."

He nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

"So my nights, instead of bonding time with a parent, consisted of bonding time with fast food take-out and a muggle television." I ran my straw through my water absentmindedly, watching the slight bubbles form where I moved it.

He nodded again. "And books?" he asked knowingly.

I allowed myself a small laugh, looking up again. "Yes," I replied, "definitely books."

"That's what I did when Mother was busy as well," he replied. "That's how I came to know the schoolwork before they even taught it."

"Same here," I responded.

Our food came then, and relative silence ensued.

"What do you think of it?" he asked at one point.

"It's good," I replied, swallowing a bite. "I still don't understand why this place is called 'Eye of Newt,' though," I added.

He shrugged. "My uncle always _was_ a bit off-kilter."

I laughed. "Your uncle owns this establishment, then?" I asked.

"That he does," Malfoy responded. "So if you don't like it, we'll be forced to kick you out."

"I see," I replied, smiling. "So might I ask a question?"

"What's that?"

"What are you doing bringing a muggle-born to a family establishment such as this?" I knew my eyes challenged him, even though I felt the amusement through my voice.

He shrugged again, then looked at me. "Curiousity."

I cocked my head slightly to the side, looking at him. "Curiousity?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, nodding and going back to his food.

I accepted that, and we continued eating in our relative silence.

* * *

Once we had finished eating and he had paid the tab, we found ourselves outside the restaurant. 

"So did you like it?" he asked again.

"I thought it was good," I replied, smiling.

A moment passed before he spoke again. "So I don't know of any random muggle places to go," he said suddenly.

I laughed in response. "Just as well," I replied, "given I don't want to make you look bad again."

Had I not known him a little better than I did at Hogwarts, I would have believed his glare was sincere.

"Right then," he responded. "Would you rather go home and get some rest, or go elsewhere for a bit?"

I bit my lip in thought. "I don't know," I responded finally. "I'm not really all that tired, but I don't know of where else to go."

He nodded.

"Just as well," he replied. "We should probably get you home."

My heart sank just a bit, but I refused to let him know that. Instead, I said nothing.

"Right then," he said a few moments later. "Let's go."

He held his arm to me, I took it, and the world spun yet again.

* * *

"Have fun?" he asked once we appeared on my doorstep.

"I think so," I said slowly.

The moment that passed then was more awkward than any others that night.

"So, I'll see you sometime later?" I asked politely, not meeting his eyes.

"I'll owl you," he responded.

"Right then," I said softly, turning to go in.

He wrapped me in a sudden hug, and I cuddled against him for a moment. He kissed my hair, and we pulled away. I looked up at him, wanting to know what he was thinking. His eyes were a confused mixture of several emotions, and I knew I didn't know him well enough to decipher them.

"Well," I finally said after a long moment, "Goodnight."

"Night," he responded.

I walked into my flat, shut the door, and heard the familiar "pop" of him apparating away.

I shook my head in disbelief as I noted the forgotten bag of popcorn on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, let me know what you think. The romance part might be going a bit too quick, but I'm hoping to explain that sometime soon. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ideas are from J.K. Rowling. No, I'm still not her.**

The following day, I awoke with a slight smile on my face that was determined to stay there.

I ate a bowl of cereal while reading the _Daily Prophet_, then brushed my teeth.

Remaining in my pajamas, I was content to read a book on the couch for a good part of the morning. Crookshanks curled up in the curve of my legs, purring softly as I read. I absentmindedly pet him with one hand while I turned pages with the other.

This particular book was one of those muggle romance novels my mother had lent me. In this one, the heroine, named Isabel, found herself trapped in an engagement with an evil man named Francisco at her father's will. Her only solace came from Henri, a servant boy, who she ultimately fell in love with. Though amazingly predictable, it was a good read.

I was just at the point where Henri was declaring his undying faith and love to Isabel, regardless of what Francisco and her parents would do to him, when I heard a tap on the window.

I looked out to find the same white owl from the previous day. Crookshanks, noticing our visitor, became suddenly very interested in my mail as I opened the window. Shoving the cat away, I turned my attentions to the owl, who hooted gratefully at being saved from Crookshanks' hungry look. I removed a small piece of parchment from his leg and unfolded it.

_Granger,_

_Had a great time last night. Up for another go tonight?_

_Malfoy_

I smiled and picked up the poor owl, twirling it in a circle with me. Once on solid ground again, the bird hooted indignantly and backed away.

"Sorry," I mumbled, gathering a piece of parchment and a quill to respond.

_Malfoy,_

_What exactly are we talking, here? Dinner, talking, what?_

_And what's your owl's name, anyway? He's beautiful._

_Granger_

I tied the parchment back onto the owl's leg, patting his head softly to make up for whisking him away in my moment of excitement. He nuzzled my hand softly and made his way to the window.

As I sat back on the couch with my book, I called for Crookshanks. My cat, however, would have nothing to do with me. In his mind, I'm sure I had just stolen a most delicious meal right out from under his paws. I sighed and continued reading.

When the owl returned, flying in the open window and perching on the arm of my couch, I had just reached the point in my novel where Isabel and Henri were vowing to run away together. After all, leaving family, friends, and the only life they'd ever known was worth their love.

I rolled my eyes to the owl. "Silly book," I said to him, untying the parchment. "I don't know how my mother reads these things all the time."

The owl just stared at me.

I opened the parchment to read it.

_Granger,_

_Talking by owl, I can see, will take far too long. You ask far too many questions for that. How about I just apparate over? I'll give you, say, half an hour after I get a response?_

_And his name's Nedric._

_Malfoy_

I brought out another piece of parchment and dipped my quill to write.

_Malfoy,_

_Sure, that'll work. I'll see you in a bit, then._

_Granger_

I tied it once more to Nedric's leg. Without delay, he was off again.

I settled in with my book for just a few more minutes, there only being a few pages left. When I finished, as Henri and Isabel rode his white stallion off into the sunset, I checked my wizarding clock this time. I had gotten a new digital version of it, so it simply said the phrases instead of pointing to them.

The words _You're almost late_ flashed on the clock.

I jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs. I performed a quick body cleansing charm I had learned from Ginny when we had both overslept one day and the same face replenishing and hair taming charms as the night before. I checked my legs to ensure they were still hair-free and threw on a pair of blue jeans. Looking in the closet, I found a cute little brown top and grabbed a bra. Finally dressed and relatively ready to go, I performed a quick anti-wrinkling charm and put on deodorant and sprayed perfume.

Checking myself in the mirror, I decided to go with a little make-up as well. I added some quick blush, eye shadow, mascara, and a light eyeliner and checked my reflection again.

_Good enough,_ I thought, as I heard Malfoy arrive.

The doorbell sounded as I ran downstairs again.

With one look at the living room, I muttered "scourgify" and went to the door. I could only hope the rest of my place was in adequate condition.

"Morning," I said, opening the door.

"Morning?" he replied, looking at me quizzically. "It's nearly 4pm."

"Oh," I replied, blushing. "I must've gotten caught up in my book."

"I'd imagine so," he replied, smirking in an almost gentle way.

"Well, good _afternoon_, then," I corrected.

He smiled. "Afternoon," he replied.

"Come in," I said finally, stepping aside and leading him to the couch. I sat, and he soon followed.

Crookshanks, who had finally decided my couch was good enough for him again, glared at the intruder. Looking to me as though he wanted some sort of answer for this, he jumped angrily from the couch and, tail fluffed, stalked into the kitchen.

"He's quite... taken... with you," I joked to Malfoy.

"As he has made quite clear," Malfoy added.

I laughed. "Well," I said honestly, "he's not exactly used to visitors."

"Especially male visitors?" he added.

I felt my cheeks warm and looked away. "Well, and he's also not had very good experiences with males," I added.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, Ron was forever kicking him," I said in what I recognized as an annoyed tone.

"You know," said Malfoy, "that's the first I've heard of the Weasel all summer."

I looked away.

"What happened there?" His voice was a mixture of curiousity and what almost sounded like compassion.

"Just didn't work," I replied, shrugging.

He nodded.

"Him running off with Lavender didn't help any," I added bitterly.

Malfoy cringed noticeably and I heard his sharp intake of breath. "Yeah, that stings," he said.

"A bit," I replied. Sighing, I added, "And as for Harry, he's off saving the world again."

Malfoy tried to hide it, but I saw him roll his eyes. "And why aren't you with him?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "This war," I responded, "will hopefully not go on forever."

He nodded.

"I'd like to have some experience elsewhere when all my Defense Against the Dark Arts training isn't quite as useful anymore."

"Understandable," he said.

"What about you?" I asked, turning a bit toward him.

"In what regard?" he countered.

"Why aren't you off in the war?" I clarified.

He sighed, knitting his eyebrows together for a moment. "I was needed at the hospital," he replied slowly.

"Why else?" I asked, knowing an incomplete answer when I heard one.

He sighed again, giving me a half-joking glare. "Never one to give up, eh Granger?" he chided.

"Nope, never," I replied, grinning at him.

He examined me for a moment. "Too hard to choose sides," he finally said.

At my questioning look, he added, "I was on one side, which you obviously know." I said nothing, so he continued. "And it's far better for me to just stay out of it completely instead of switching sides."

I nodded carefully, considering his logic.

"The Dark Lord is much more compassionate that way," he said as almost a side note, though I noticed the distinct darkening of his features with the words.

Neither of us said anything for a moment.

"So were you planning on going anywhere?" I finally asked, meeting his eyes.

"Well, unless you wanted to whip something up here..." he said, trailing off suggestively.

I laughed. "I suppose I could," I said.

I motioned for him to join me in the kitchen, where I muttered "scourgify" hopefully before he saw it.

Before long, I had steaks broiling themselves, potatoes mashing themselves into a pot, and biscuits browning in the oven.

"Nice," Malfoy commented, looking at my work.

"Thanks," I responded, smiling.

"But you forgot one thing," he said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"The salad." And with a swish of his hand, he had a head of lettuce chopping itself with carrots and cheese grating themselves into a bowl.

"With tomatoes," I added, bringing them from the refrigerator to begin dicing themselves.

"Fair enough," he replied, smirking that near-genuine smirk again.

Soon enough, the food was all ready and we were seated at my kitchen table.

"This isn't nearly so fancy as the places you've taken me to," I said almost shyly, looking around my cheap flat.

"Is this any better?" he asked, conjuring a candle and lighting it with the tip of his wand. He had soon conjured a candle holder and placed them in the center of the table, looking to me for approval.

I laughed. "Much," I responded.

"Good," he said. "Now eat. I slaved and slaved over that salad..."

I slapped him playfully.

He smirked.

It was quite a good dinner.

* * *

After we ate, we found ourselves again on my couch. 

"So, any big plans for tonight and tomorrow?" he asked.

"Not much," I replied. "I might read another book, make up with Crookshanks..."

He laughed softly, putting his arm around me.

"Or this," I added, cuddling into him.

He toyed with one lock of my hair, twirling it over in his fingers. I looked up at him in mild rapture, as I love having people play with my hair. Noting the look on my face, he smiled and pulled me a bit closer to him.

We sat there for a moment, him playing with my hair and me near-purring in response. Neither of us said anything for a good while.

Finally, I broke the silence. "This feels good," I said.

He smiled at me, kissing my forehead. "It does," he agreed, hugging me a bit tighter.

After a few more moments, I looked at my wizarding clock.

_Bedtime_ was visible on the face.

"Well," I said softly, reluctantly pulling away, "I should let you go before you have a sleeping girl on your lap."

"Not to say I'd mind," he replied, though he allowed me to go.

Standing, he pulled a blanket from over my couch and motioned for me to lay down. He mumbled "Accio pillow," and handed me the pillow from my bed. I smiled gratefully, resting my head on it.

"I'll let myself out," he whispered, kneeling to kiss my cheek.

"'Night," I said.

"'Night," he replied, tucking my blankets around my shoulders.

I heard the "click" of the door shutting, and another "click" which I assumed was the door locking, and he was gone.

I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was long. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Soon enough, they'll talk rationally and figure out why they're all interested in one another so immediately. For now, though, I'll let them have their weekend. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**They're not mine. Sorry to disappoint.**

I awoke the next morning with a slight crick in my neck and a cat on my chest. Crookshanks was purring delightedly, kneading his paws into me and sniffing all too close to my face. Groaning, I sat and rubbed my neck. "Oh," I then said aloud, stroking the cat absentmindedly as I remembered why I was on my couch. Smiling, I looked at the clock.

_Way past time to get up._

I laughed. Checking my muggle clock, I saw that it read 11:36. I yawned and stretched myself thoroughly before surrendering myself to feeding the cat.

Having accomplished that task, I set about getting ready for my Sunday. Before I could do much of anything, though, I spotted Nedric just outside my window. I walked over to it and let him in, thankful that Crookshanks was preoccupied in the kitchen.

_Walk? _was all the parchment said.

I laughed aloud, shaking my head. I found a quill and parchment and responded,

_Give me an hour?_

I tied the parchment to Nedric, patting his head before he flew off. Not waiting for the immediate response, I returned to the kitchen to make myself breakfast.

I heard the tapping on the window just as I washed my porridge bowl.

Nedric entered as though he had become quite accustomed to my flat, holding his foot out and keeping one eye on the now-fed Crookshanks.

_Of course. See you then._

I yawned again as I took out my quill.

_Right then_.

I tied it to Nedric's leg and closed the window.

* * *

An hour later, I was set to go in jeans and a cute green top. My hair was decently managed, and my light makeup was becoming easier and easier to apply myself. 

I busied myself with reading a book called _Muggle Cures for Magical Maladies _until Malfoy arrived.

As soon as I heard the "pop" of his apparition, I closed the book and went to the door to greet him.

"Afternoon," I said politely, stepping out of my flat.

"Afternoon," he responded, wrapping me in an unexpected hug.

When we broke apart, I found myself in the middle of a beautiful park, hidden among some foliage where muggles couldn't see. I gasped in surprise, taking in my surroundings.

"You like it?" he asked, taking my hand hesitantly.

I squeezed his hand lightly. "I love it," I responded in a near-whisper. I heard birds chirping to one another in a tree nearby and saw a squirrel chasing another one up the tree next to them. The trees were bright green in the summer light, and I smiled peacefully in response.

"Come on," Malfoy whispered, pulling me onto the dirt walking path.

We walked in silence for a good bit, letting the breeze blowing through the trees relax us. His thumb caressing the side of my index finger in our intertwined hands felt amazing. It was almost too good to be true.

Hesitating, I decided it just might be.

"Malfoy?" I started quietly.

"Yes?" he replied.

I took a deep breath. "What's this all about?" I finally asked.

"What do you mean?" he countered.

"Us," I replied. "Well, I mean, that is... if there is an 'us' to speak of..." I faltered miserably.

Before I could finish my ramblings, though, his lips were on mine.

To tell the truth, I don't even know quite how it happened. One second I was rambling like a babbling idiot, and the next I found myself up against the nearest tree with Draco Malfoy's lips on mine. I couldn't say I exactly minded, however, and as soon as I overcame the shock factor, I met his just as willingly. His lips were soft and sweet, and his hands delved lightly into my hair as we kissed. He brought one hand forward to caress my face, and I completely melted. My hands were at his waist, tracing light circles on his lower back. As he moved his hand to my face, my hands rose to his upper back, forming similar circles against the fabric of his shirt.

Finally separating himself from me, he looked into my eyes. "Does it matter?" he asked.

I looked at him, confused.

"Does it matter why?" he clarified.

I cleared my throat, hoping to clear my head in the process. It didn't work.

I sighed a shaky sigh. "But..." I responded.

He ran a hand through my hair again, and I melted all over again. "Look, Hermione," he said matter-of-factly as my heart jumped through my chest at the use of my first name, "obviously we're attracted to one another."

"Right," I responded slowly, closing my eyes in response to his touch.

"Let's just go with that," he said softly.

I loved the words he was saying, but that practical part of my brain wouldn't just let it go at that. "But our friends, and our families..."

"They don't even have to know," he said.

I cocked my head to the side, opening my eyes. "They what?"

"The people we work with don't even have to know."

When I still didn't appear to get it, he added, "Look. We know this wouldn't be acceptable, right?"

I shrugged my agreement.

"But we both want it, right?"

Again, I quietly agreed.

"So let's just go with it."

I nodded, finally becoming a little more convinced.

"Just for the summer, just for us." I nodded again. "Then it can all be over, and no one ever has to know."

I hesitated for just one second more, then agreed. "Okay, Draco," I said. "Just this summer."

He kissed me then, and I ceased all arguing entirely.

* * *

The rest of our walk went without much event. Aside from the periodic ventures into the shadows for impromptu kisses, we walked mostly in silence. It wasn't often I had a chance to enjoy nature--or Draco, for that matter. 

Once we had finished walking, he took me to a cute little cafe in muggle London.

"I found this place one afternoon when I just wanted a day off," he explained as we waited in line.

I looked around at the various pastel paintings and predominately wooden borders on the cream-colored walls. The people were all ordinary muggles carrying on their daily lives with no idea of the war waging around us.

"I see," I responded. "And the park?"

"Same day," he replied, giving me that characteristic smirk. "I was bored."

I smiled in response. At the cashier's glance, I finally looked at the menu. I decided on a turkey wrap and some chips. Draco got the same.

We soon found ourselves in a little corner of the cafe with our food.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "Possibly," I responded. "You?"

"Possibly," he echoed.

We ate in silence a while longer.

"I still wonder what changed your mind," I blurted out before being able to stop myself.

Draco chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't be able to leave it."

I allowed him a small smile even as I blushed.

He let out an exaggerated sigh and took my hand. "Honestly," he said, all seriousness in his eyes, "I don't know."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I think it was just that day, with the ice..." His face screwed up in confusion. "Oh, what's that called again?"

I laughed. "Ice skating."

"Right, it was with the ice skating," he said. "You just looked so..." He paused, seeming to search for the word. "In your element, I guess," he finally finished.

"And you looked so out of yours," I joked.

He gave me one of those clearly joking don't mess with me looks. "Something like that," he admitted.

I smiled.

"I don't know, since everything with the war, it's just seemed all so pointless. People die; people get sent to Azkaban. We're losing people on all sides, and it'd be nice to just let wizards be wizards for once."

I don't know that my blink could have betrayed my disbelief any more.

He laughed. "You don't buy it, do you?"

"Not exactly," I said slowly.

"Well, part of it is the Clarissa girl at the hospital," he added.

I cocked my head in confusion.

"She's a half-blood."

I tried to keep my features from hardening at the inherent prejudice in the statement. "Yes, she is," I said softl

"But she's the sweetest little girl I've ever met," he said, and I swear I saw the brightest light from his eyes I had seen all weekend.

I laughed. "That she is."

"And I got to thinking, her mum was a Mudblood."

I bit my lip.

"And Clarissa turned out all right," he continued quickly.

"Right," I replied.

"So maybe it doesn't matter that her mum was a Mudblood and her father was Pureblood, just that she's a sweet girl who's another victim of this war."

I nodded sadly.

"Then you and I went out that night, and I don't know." He shrugged. "It just didn't seem to matter anymore."

I smiled wearily, having finally gotten through that heart-felt, though certainly harsh at times, summary. "It doesn't," I added, if only for effect.

He ran his thumb along mine, and we continued eating in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. Hopefully most of that made sense. Let me know if it didn't or anything of that nature. Otherwise, let me know what you think overall. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Still belongs to the people it usually does. Namely? Not me.**

"Time to get up; time to get up; it's a brand new day; time to get up..."

My alarm sounded far too early the next morning. I glared at it and shoved a pillow over my head, willing it to stop.

Nonetheless, "Time to get up; time to get up; it's a brand new day; time to get up..."

I growled as Crookshanks kneaded his paws into my back. Apparently he believed it was time to get up as well. Sighing, I removed the pillow from my head and rolled over, swatting at the alarm. I sat straight up, took a deep breath, and surrendered myself to feeding my persistent cat.

I had been out late again with Draco the previous night. After our walk and lunch, we had spent the rest of the day relaxing in my flat, talking about everything and nothing all at once. It had been wonderful. There was another home-cooked dinner, and then there was more talking, with the presumed snogging involved, late into the night.

I rubbed my eyes fiercely as I trodded down the stairs.

Having finally created a semblance of cleanliness, a non-starving feline, and that persistent smile from the previous night's activities, I apparated myself to the hospital.

* * *

"Morning, Andrea," I called politely as I entered the building that morning. 

"Morning, Hermione," she responded. "How was your weekend?"

I thought back to Draco and my conversation about privacy. "It was quite good," I responded vaguely. "And yours?"

"You know, the usual with the bloke," she replied. "Not bad overall, though."

"Well, that's always good," I responded. "You have a nice day."

"And you as well." She turned back to her work, and it occurred to me just how long it seemed it had been since I had been into work.

I hardly took note of Laylan's list anymore; simply checked to make sure it was the same as usual. It, of course, was.

"Morning Generva," I called into the old woman's room, already holding her glass of water.

"Thank you, Dear," she replied sweetly, and I saw those old eyes twinkle just a bit as she took the glass from my hand. "How were your days off?"

"They were quite well, thanks," I responded. "And how was your weekend?"

"Oh," she said slowly, "about the same as it always is. Those folks they have in here on weekends aren't nearly as good as the rest of you, if you ask me."

I smiled in appreciation. "I appreciate that very much, Generva," I said kindly.

"Nice to know someone does," she said wryly. "Well, you go on out of here. You have other people to attend to."

"Right you are," I responded. "Have a good day."

She grunted in response as she sipped her water, and I took that as my cue to leave.

"Morning, Draco," I said as I approached him.

He turned to me, smiling. My heart jumped into my throat. "Morning," he replied.

"Sleep well last night?" I asked politely, though we both knew the double meaning my words held.

"Quite," he responded. "And yourself?"

"Yes, quite," I replied. "Though not quite enough..."

He smirked in response. "And why would that be?" he asked as though he really didn't know.

"Oh, I don't know," I responded. "Some random bloke kept me up half the night."

"Random, huh?"

I nodded, my smile betraying myself.

"Well I guess he'll just have to work on that."

"That he will," I replied, smiling.

He smiled as well, and the potions appeared on my tray.

"Thanks," I said, turning toward them.

"You're welcome," he said politely.

I turned to leave, but he caught my elbow and spun me around before I could turn fully. My heart again caught in my throat, and it seemed all my nerves had clustered at the exact spot where his fingers rested. "Yes?" I responded, detecting a slightly breathless quality to my voice.

"I'll owl you," he said softly, his eyes on mine.

I just nodded, maintaining that eye contact. I felt his thumb caress my elbow ever-so-slightly before he released me, and my stomach did another flip.

The smile on my face was quite apparent as I continued throughout my day.

It broadened at the sound of Clarissa's voice.

"Herminy!" she shouted, almost so loudly I could have sworn Draco could hear her from the potions lab.

I laughed and entered her room. "Well hello to you, too," I responded, coming closer for our hug.

"I missed you," she said brightly as we pulled away.

"And I missed you," I replied. "And those hugs."

She giggled. "Was your weekend good?" she asked.

"It was very good," I responded. "How was yours?"

"Pretty good," she replied.

"Were they good to you here?" I asked in a half-joking tone.

"Yeah," she replied thoughtfully, "though they don't talk to me nearly as much as you do."

"Well that's just a shame," I responded, shaking my head.

Her eyes shone brightly at my words as she pointed to a picture on the wall. "I made that," she proclaimed proudly. I walked closer to inspect the picture, clearly a young girl with her family. There was a stick figure man with a stick figure small girl, and a stick figure woman with gray hair standing next to the man. They all stood next to a large red house, with a green and brown tree next to it. Up in the clouds was another stick woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

"That's my mum," I heard her say quietly behind me.

"This one?" I asked softly, pointing to the figure in the clouds.

"Yep," she replied. "She's up in Heaven, just like she always talked to me about."

I felt tears come to my eyes, and I quickly brushed them away.

"The healers all tell me she looks happy up there, but I don't know," the little girl said thoughtfully. "I think she might miss me a whole lot."

My breath caught in my throat at her next words, spoken almost so softly I could hardly hear her. "I sure miss her a lot."

I rapidly blinked back what was left of the tears and turned to face her, trying to put on my brave face. "Of course you do, Sweetheart," I responded softly.

She gave me a small smile before looking away. "Can I be alone for a bit?" she asked politely.

"Of course," I replied, turning to go. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep," she replied, looking back in time to give me another brave smile. Then she looked away again, and I saw the tears begin to form in her eyes.

* * *

"Doesn't it just break your heart?" Gloria asked sweetly as I told her what had happened.

"Most certainly," I replied, still trying to fight the tears that refused to go away.

"I just wish they'd find some sort of cure for whatever it is she has," she added, biting her lip in thought.

"Me too," I replied. "But they don't even know what it is, do they?"

She shook her head. "Not so far as I know," she said.

I nodded in sad resignation. We spent most of the remainder of lunch in silence.

* * *

Laylan had another note for Draco that afternoon.

"Note from Laylan," I called as I approached him.

"Okay," he replied, taking the parchment from my hand. Again, I saw that same mixture of emotions cross his face. This time, though, I felt comfortable enough to ask.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly as I watched him scrawl his response.

He looked up at me, seeming to consider something for a moment. "I'm fine," he said after a bit, looking back down to finish his writing. "Tell her I got the message?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied. "Talk to you later."

"Later."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm driving you crazy with the Clarissa confusion here. I promise, though, it's going somewhere soon. Let me know what you think, though. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's mostly J.K. Rowling's. **

**It's incredibly short, but I've had this part written for quite a while now and can't for the life of me figure out the rest of it. So, here you go. **

Returning to my flat, I immediately collapsed on my couch with my latest read: _Muggle Disorders: Magical Remedies? _I had most certainly taken an interest in the subject since meeting Clarissa.

I just couldn't wrap my head around it. That little girl was so sweet, and so intelligent, and so energetic... Though it didn't take a genius to figure out that energy was fading.

I sighed heavily and absentmindedly stroked Crookshanks, the book laying forgotten on the arm of the couch.

"I just don't understand it, Crookshanks," I said quietly as I listened to his soft purring. "Why can't they figure out what's wrong with her?"

He, of course, had no answers for me. I frowned deeply and continued stroking his fur. "She thinks it's the muggle cancer," I explained to him softly. "She says her mum had it, and now she thinks she does, too." I looked off into the distance of my tiny flat, focusing on a muggle photo across the room.

Much to Crookshanks' displeasure, I hoisted him off my lap and approached the photo. It was a still photograph I had had since I was much younger of my mum and myself. She was pushing me in the swing we used to have in our back yard, and I was just laughing and laughing. I remembered that day. I couldn't have been much older than Clarissa was.

The tears were already running down my cheeks before I detected the wetness at all. They were the soft, silent type of pure helplessness, and I simply let them fall. I sniffed softly, closing my eyes.

Crookshanks looked up at me curiously, rubbing himself against my legs. I opened my eyes again and offered him a half-hearted smile. "Thanks," I muttered, wiping at the tears.

I heard a tap on the window, and Crookshanks' immediate interest notified me of my visitor.

"Hello there, Nedric," I cooed as I let him in. I wiped the remainder of my tears, sighing again as I opened the parchment.

_Dinner tonight?_

I smiled in response to the brevity of each of these little owls from Draco.

_Of course,_ I scrawled back. _Time?_

I tied my parchment back to Nedric's leg and fed him one of the treats I had begun keeping near the windowsill. He hooted happily and flew off.

I decided it was time to try drying my tears and get ready for the night.

* * *

By the time Draco arrived, my tears were gone and I was smiling again.

"Ready?" he asked as he offered me his arm.

"For what?" I asked.

"You'll see."

I could feel the familiar pull of apparition on my body, and for once I just relaxed and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know, remarkably short. I promise I'll try to finish this up later. There's just been a whole lot going on with school and all recently, and this story seems to be at a point where I know where it's going, just not how to get there. Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone-- the date with Hermione and Draco was complete writer's block as far as writing within the moment went. So for the sake of giving you an update fairly soon, here's the next day at work. **

**It belongs to all the people it usually does.**

I went into work the next morning with another bright smile on my face. My night with Draco had been absolutely amazing. He had taken me for another walk in the park, followed by dinner in his flat. He had paid a chef to come in, and the meal was fantastic. Hence, I was worn out... and very happy.

Laylan's list was the same as usual, of course, and I went about my work.

"Morning, Draco," I said softly as I came up behind him.

He turned with a smile on his face. "Morning, Hermione," he replied, his eyes never leaving mine.

I blushed heavily and looked to find the potions on my tray. "Thanks," I mumbled.

Then his fingers were just under my chin, bringing my face to look at him. My breath caught in my throat.

"Have fun last night?" he asked, his eyes burning into mine.

I nodded quietly as a small smile formed on my lips.

"See you tonight?" he added.

My smiled widened and I nodded a little more noticeably.

His thumb moved along my jawline, making me weak in the knees, before he pulled away.

"Later," he said quietly.

"Later," I responded, walking away slowly.

It took a bit longer than usual to clear my thoughts from the encounter.

"Morning," Generva called as I passed her.

"Morning, Generva," I replied, handing her the water and pushing thoughts of Draco aside.

She smiled at me and turned to her room.

"Herminy!"

"Morning, Clarissa," I replied with a genuine smile.

I handed her her potion, and she took it quietly then reached her arms out to hug me. I hugged her back just as willingly, trying to convince myself her hugs really hadn't gotten any weaker.

Pulling away, she collapsed back onto the bed.

"How was your night?" she asked sweetly, her eyes on mine.

"Just wonderful, thank you," I responded. "And yours?"

"It was okay," she said softly, then drifted off a bit. A brief glint of sadness crossed those innocent eyes, and I felt that familiar pang in my chest.

"You okay, Sweetheart?" I asked, placing my hand softly on her shoulder.

She nodded slowly and gave me her usual brave smile even as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Clarissa," I admonished, wrapping her in another hug.

I felt the tears coming back to my own eyes as her tiny body shook against mine. Her soft sniffles were hardly audible, though they tore at me all the same.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

She sniffled again and pulled away, wiping at her eyes. I handed her a tissue from the table near her, and she gave me another soft smile. "Thanks," she mumbled quietly.

She breathed a heavy sigh, her chest rising slowly and then collapsing quickly. "Just thinking," she replied softly after a moment. In that moment she just seemed so much more mature than her six years.

"About what?" I asked, sitting in the chair next to her bed and giving her my full attention.

She went quiet again and blotted her tears. "Can I ask you something that I want a grown-up to tell me about?" she asked after a moment.

"Of course," I said.

Looking directly into my eyes, she swallowed really hard and asked, "Do you know why my grandma didn't like me?"

My heart completely stopped for a split second. I blinked at her and looked away. "You know, I really don't know that I can answer that, Honey," I said quietly.

She nodded slightly. "She just never seemed to like Mum or me," she said thoughtfully. "She liked Daddy just fine, but not Mum."

I tried to focus on breathing again as I nodded. "I really don't know, Sweetheart," I replied. Touching her lightly on the arm and forcing a smile on my face, I added in a joking tone, "But I do know I completely don't understand that."

"Don't understand what, Herminy?" she asked, looking mildly hopeful again.

I gave her a genuine smile and said, "Why someone wouldn't like such a sweet girl as you, that's what."

Her eyes lit up again as she gave me one of those innocently appreciate smiles that only a six-year-old can give.

"You going to be all right?" I asked a moment later.

"I'll be fine," she said bravely, setting her little jaw and nodding at me.

"Okay," I said softly. "You let me know if you need anything else, all right?"

"Yep," she said brightly. "See you tomorrow, Herminy."

"See you tomorrow," I replied.

I barely reached the hallway before the tears were streaming all over again.

* * *

I was incredibly quiet all through lunch.

Gloria looked at me with concern in her eyes about halfway through. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, just the usual," I replied quietly.

"Which is?" she asked.

I sighed. "How do you do it?" I countered.

"Do what?"

"How do you live every working day in this place and not be affected by it?" I felt the tears on the brink all over again.

"Oh, I'm plenty affected by it," she replied. "You just have to not let them see, you know?"

I nodded slowly, then went quiet again throughout the meal.

* * *

Laylan had another note for Draco that afternoon. I took it to him as per usual.

This time, his face noticeably fell. He sighed and handed it back to me. "Tell her I got it," he muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

He just shook his head. "Just business stuff," he replied.

"That has you this upset?" I asked.

He just nodded. "It's just about one of the patients."

I nodded.

"Everyone's favorite patient," he added wryly.

A moment of realization hit me. "Clarissa?" I asked quietly, trying to meet his eyes.

He looked away but nodded slightly.

"Well, what's wrong?" I asked with concern.

He just shook his head. "Not allowed to say," he replied. "Besides, it's not like we really know anyway."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked suspiciously. I felt my heartrate quicken as I realized just how much that little girl had gotten to all of us.

"Just don't worry about it, Hermione." He sighed a resigned sort of sigh. "I make her potions; you give her the potions. That's really all we should be concerned with."

I found myself openly glaring.

"Becoming emotional won't help matters," he added.

"Never has, has it?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head. "Besides, like I said, it's not like we know for sure anyway."

"Do you know more than the rest of us?"

He didn't meet my eyes. "Doubtful," he said.

"Bugger it all, Draco, tell me the truth!" I felt my voice lower to a dangerous whisper even if I wasn't sure where my outburst had come from. It was just all those days and all those nights spent thinking about how I could help, and then here was the one person who might have known, and he wasn't saying a thing. "What is wrong with the girl?"

"I...well..." He finally looked at the ground, defeated. His voice was so quiet I could scarcely hear him. "It's her father's mother."

"Her grandmother?" I asked, confused.

"You could call her that, I suppose," he replied in a tone I couldn't quite place.

"What do you mean?" My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well..." His voice trailed off. Looking at me again, he sighed. "It's dark magic."

I blinked at him. I recalled my conversation earlier that day with Clarissa while the lump in my throat grew all that much bigger. Finally, I found my voice. "What?"

"Her grandmother." He paused again. Sighing once more, he said, "The girl's grandmother never liked her mother. Mudblood, you know." He ignored my glare and continued. "So, since she carried her mother's blood, she hexed her. Dark magic. And since I'm the only one not in Azkaban who knows it and is willing to help, I'm here."

I was speechless. He continued.

"I'm here on Snape's recommendation because, well, Mistress Leaton needed someone with, you know, experience in that sort of magic. And since it was potions they needed and the internship was open anyway, they got me."

"I see," I finally managed. "But Clarissa..."

"Without these potions, she'd die. In a matter of weeks, maybe. Days, more likely." His voice was so clinical, but his eyes betrayed him. I could see his sympathy for the girl we had all grown to love.

"But she's already..." My head was so full of everything, it was hard to think.

He sighed again. "The potions help," he said, "but they only stall it." He took a deep breath. "They can't stop death."

My breath caught in my throat, and I suddenly felt very ill. "But why would...?"

"Bloodlines run deep." He shrugged.

I just stared at him in utter disbelief.

"Hermione, I've known this family all my life. The grandmother just... she's like my father." He looked away. "For her, nothing mattered but the blood. Nothing Clarissa or her mother could have ever done would have changed that. Just the blood. And in her eyes, that mother... and her offspring... just didn't have it."

"So you mean..."

He nodded.

"But what about...?"

"They told her it was cancer to make it easier." He paused, seeming to search for words. "We didn't have the potions then, and it just... there was nothing they could do."

I was lost in my thoughts. "So really, Clarissa was right when she thought she had 'muggle cancer.' She recognized those symptoms, and..."

"Exactly. But it was swept under the rug, and no one knew. Not surprising that the test results came back negative."

I nodded half-heartedly. "But you have the potions now, right?" I allowed myself that first small ray of hope. "I mean, with those..."

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Hermione," he whispered, "you're not getting it."

I blinked in his gaze, my eyes filling with tears. "What is it?" I whispered back. Then, more fiercely, "What is it that I'm not getting?"

"The potions are, well, only temporary relief." He closed his eyes for a second, then let his hands slide down my arms. "They numb the pain, they help her feel better... that's it. They won't cure her alone. Not for good, anyway."

I pulled away and turned to the door, where I knew Clarissa was now sleeping just down the hall. "Then what will?"

"The same thing that caused it."

I looked at him again, confused. "And what's that?"

"Blood." When my confused look didn't go away, he continued. "The potions, as they stand, dull the pain."

I nodded.

"But, to my calculations, they're just not enough. They're missing one key ingredient." He sighed. "In order for Clarissa to have a chance, even the slightest chance, we need blood. It has to be from her bloodline, and we have to mix it with what we have right now."

"So why don't we just--"

"We don't know of any living relatives."

I could hardly even believe what he was saying. That sweet little girl...

"We're looking," he added. "And we have been for a while now. But it has to be a muggleborn, from her bloodline."

I looked at him once more in disbelief.

"That's her only hope."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the utterly depressing... Anyway, let me know what you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Well, the main characters do. The hospital folks are me. **

**Sorry it's taken so long. I'm currently without internet. I'm hoping to get it soon, though. Just moved into a new apartment, and I still have to call the places and all that. Hopefully the extra-long chapter somewhat makes up for it...**

I hardly slept at all that night.

That poor, sweet girl...

"Time to get up; it's a brand new day! Time to get up; it's a brand new-" I smacked the alarm with much more force than intended.

"Brand new day my arse," I muttered angrily, last night's tears still threatening to spill all over again.

* * *

I managed to squelch the terrible feeling just enough to hide it during work. 

"Morning," I called to Andrea as I arrived.

"Morning, Hermione," she responded brightly. "And how are you today?"

"I'm okay, I suppose," I said dully.

She looked at me with concern in her eyes. "Is there anything I can do?"

I just shook my head and gave her the bravest smile I could manage.

"Nah, it's really nothing anyone can help with. Thank you, though."

She gave me one of those sympathetic smiles I imagine Clarissa gets every day of her life. With that thought, I inwardly cringed just a little more and took another deep breath.

"Talk to you later, then?" I said, more asking her for permission to leave than anything.

"Of course," she responded, turning back to her work. "I hope things get better for you."

I mumbled a "thanks" as I walked down the hallway.

Laylan's list was the same as it always was, so I continued on with my day.

"Morning, Hermione," said a pleasant voice in the hallway.

"Morning, Generva," I replied sweetly.

She gave me a characteristic smile as I conjured her water for her.

"Say..." she said a moment later as I turned to leave.

"What's that?" I asked politely.

"Would you happen to have a moment to talk to an old woman? Those night time witches they have here aren't good for anything anymore, I tell you." The scornful look on her face brought a small smile to mine.

"Of course I would," I responded, walking with her into her room.

Once inside, I saw her gazing at the picture of her husband once more.

"How's everything going for you?" I asked quietly.

"Well, as good as you could expect, I guess," she said. She let out a large sigh and then gave me a small smile. "It's the memories that help, really," she added as almost an afterthought.

"I'd imagine so," I said.

A moment of comfortable silence passed between us as I watched her look almost at the wall behind his photograph.

"There was this one time," she began, "back in the summer of 2003."

I nodded to encourage her.

"Marty and I were going to visit our granddaughter. She was only just born it seemed, just out of diapers and the like." She smiled to herself as she talked to me. "Such a sweet little girl. Hair as glossy and curly as they come, eyes so big and bright, you'd have thought she'd control the whole world just by having them look at her."

I laughed in response to her words.

"And I thought to myself, 'one day that little girl's going to have the whole world in the palm of her little hand.' And Marty, of course, adored her so."

I smiled and nodded again. "I can't imagine who wouldn't," I said. "She sounds delightful."

"Oh, she was," the old woman responded. Her eyes contained a glint of contentment I hadn't yet seen in them. "So Marty and I took her to the park that day, the muggle park. She lived with her mother in muggle London for quite a while, and we went over there for holidays once in a while."

I must have given her an odd look, because she added, "My mother was a witch, but my father was muggleborn." I nodded. "Filthy man, walked out on my mother when I was just a baby. Left her with three kids and no job, no home, and no life but him."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," I responded.

"Eh, such is life," she replied gruffly. "Gotta take what you get from whoever you get it from, I always say. Not that he ever gave me anything."

I nodded in understanding.

"So anyway, she was playing in the sandbox with a few other little muggle children." Her eyes glowed with the memory. It was very clear she was quite smitten with the little girl. "Filthy things, those sand boxes," she added as a sidenote. "Never know what's in them."

"Very true," I conceded.

"So my Marty and I were over near the benches, dressed in all our muggle attire, with some of the muggle parents. We were talking just as always, not really paying much attention except to make sure she was okay."

I nodded.

"Then we looked over and saw her holding a stick she had found, looking at it all curious-like." She sighed a content sigh, a small smile playing on her lips. "Then her little eyes squinted up in concentration, and her little lips pursed, and she pointed that stick at the sand right in front of her as quick as they come." She laughed. "And up sprouted the biggest sunflower you'd ever seen, straight out of the sandbox!"

I laughed.

"Muggles all over everywhere, confused as could be." She laughed again, a hearty laugh it seemed she hadn't had in quite a while.

"Course, we had to file the paperwork with the Ministry and do all those memory modifications, but so cute."

I smiled.

"Two years old, and that sort of magic. And with an ordinary stick of all things!" Her dark eyes glowed beneath the layers of wrinkles. "She'd have been a great witch, I tell you." Then I detected a slight glint of sadness within them.

I paused for a moment, not sure if I should ask. Then, "Would have been?"

The old witch sighed. "Well, like I said before, we haven't seen her in quite some time. Her mother had married some wizard bloke, and we didn't see much of them anymore." Her eyes darkened further. "Tore Marty apart, the way it happened..." Her voice trailed off.

I gave her a slightly curious look, and she sighed again.

"Well, Daina, my daughter, fell ill sometime later. They tried muggle doctors, healers, all sorts of every doctor. Couldn't find a reason for it, that I know, and then she died."

I felt the tears in my eyes before I registered wanting to cry. I looked up at Generva, and she had tears in hers as well.

She sighed again. Then she gave me a small, brave smile before adding, "But it's the memories that keep them alive."

I was already halfway down the hallway before I realized I never asked her what happened to her granddaughter. The way she had said the comment about her becoming a great witch just didn't seem quite right.

"Morning," Draco greeted me as I saw the potions appear on my tray.

"Morning," I said, obviously distracted and not quite meeting his eye.

"You doing okay?" he asked. I looked up and saw the concern etched in his face.

"I'll be all right," I responded, giving him a small smile. "Thanks, though."

He reached for my hand, intertwining our fingers and giving me a tight squeeze. My heart melted even as I checked to make sure no one was looking.

"You know I'm here if you need it, right?"

I nodded. "Thanks."

I turned to walk away before I heard him call my name.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Dinner tonight?"

I nodded, giving him another smile before walking away.

As soon as I was out of Draco's presence, though, the conversation with Generva came right back into my mind. I wondered what had happened to her family that made her the woman she was, and I wondered what all her cryptic phrases might have meant.

I was mid-thought when I heard a small "Herminy" from a door beside me. I looked around, confused that I had already arrived at Clarissa's room without realizing it. I put on a brave smile and walked in.

"Hey there, Clarissa," I greeted her. I stepped toward her to give her our usual morning hug.

"Hey there to you too," she said softly. I couldn't help but notice how much paler she was that day.

"How are you feeling?" I asked just as softly, handing her the potion.

"I'm all right, I guess," she said, swallowing it in two gulps.

I chewed at my bottom lip, unsure of what to say.

"It's okay," she said.

"What's okay?" I asked.

She gave me a small smile, her eyes lighting up through the paleness of her face. "You don't have to say anything."

I blinked a few times, taken back by her ability to be so observant.

She smiled a little wider. "I don't expect you to know what to say. I know it's hard."

"Clarissa," I replied, "you are a little girl so much older than your years."

She gave me a little giggle and said, "That'll happen."

I laughed. "Yes it will," I agreed.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without much event. Laylan sent me home a little early because, as she claimed, I looked "like you're just about to fall over standing there in front of me."

I was thankful for the time to myself before dinner. Crookshanks was also happy for the time together before my male invader arrived. He purred at my feet as curled up on the couch and read.

At the knock on the door, Crookshanks threw his head toward the door and gave it an evil glare. "Calm down, boy," I said to him. The glare only shifted to me instead.

I opened the door, finding Draco at it with three roses in hand.

My heart instantly melted until I realized how very not ready I was.

"Draco," I said, a little breathless and looking down at my work clothes. "I'm nowhere near ready to go."

"That's just fine," he said softly, stepping inside my flat. Crookshanks fluffed his tail at him and ran into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes at the cat and turned back to Draco, seeing a small basket in his hand. He began taking out a blanket, little sandwiches, and a few other items from the basket. He laid them neatly on my living room floor before bringing out a candle. He set the candle in the middle, pointed his wand at it, and lit it.

Then he looked at me and shrugged. "You didn't seem like you were feeling very well," he explained. "So I figured I'd bring dinner to you."

I gave him what must have been a very broad smile as he came over and hugged me. He reached toward the hand holding the bouquet and gently removed the flowers from my hand. Kneeling to place them in a vase on the floor he had conjured, he returned to me and gave me a more proper hug. His hands ran along my back, and mine came up to his neck. I pulled away softly to kiss him.

He led me to the floor, and we ate. We discussed all sorts of things over dinner. Work, Hogwarts, our families. It was almost like we were in a real relationship, where the outside world didn't mind us being together and we didn't have to feel like every date had to be a secret.

After we had finished eating, he took my hand to help me stand up. He pointed his wand at the floor, whispered, "_Scourgify_," and everything was clean.

Then he kissed me suddenly, a harder and more imploring kiss. I took in a deep breath, surprised at the urgency I immediately felt in response. His tongue massaged mine, and I sighed into him. He held me tighter, pulling my body against his, and then he broke from the kiss to kiss my neck instead. My head fell back and my mouth fell open in response to him, and he held me even tighter. He found the spot between my shoulder and neck that only one person had ever found, and I let out a small moan.

Then somehow, sometime later, we were walking down the hall of my tiny flat, and I was opening the door to my room. He was shutting it behind us between kisses and whispering the charms to lock out any sound from my neighbors.

Then we were on my bed, tangled in the sheets with our clothes somehow still on.

And somewhere deep within me, a little voice told me to stop. So against all my natural response to him, I asked him to stop.

He did immediately, holding me tightly and telling me it would be okay.

Then he turned on his back, I put my head on his shoulder, and we slept.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, please let me know what you think. **

**I haven't yet decided how physically intimate they're going to get. I have my own natural boundaries to consider, but they're also characters, so I don't know yet. Either way, it probably won't be too detailed. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable by going too in depth. Leave opinions on this if you'd like.**

**Also, some or most of you have already probably figured out what the next few chapters will hold as far as everything with Clarissa goes. Since Hermione hasn't yet, though, give her a break. **

**I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The character's belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot's mine.**

I woke up the next morning feeling much more relaxed and happy than I could ever remember feeling. I was also warm. Very, very warm.

I realized with a start why I was so warm. Draco was still lying next to me with his arms wrapped tight around me.

I turned in his arms, finding his eyes open and a small smile on his face.

"Morning," he said softly, kissing the tip of my nose.

I felt a deep blush through my cheeks as I muttered a "Morning" in return.

"Time to wake up; it's a brand new day! Time to wake up; it's a brand new day!" chimed my voice, right on cue.

I sighed and reached over to flip off the alarm, coming back to find an incredibly startled-looking Draco.

I laughed and simply shrugged my shoulders, then gave him a long hug before reluctantly peeling myself from his embrace.

He sighed and rolled over, pulling my sheets with him as I stood up.

"I suppose I should head back to my flat to get ready, then?" he asked in more of a statement than a question.

"I suppose so," I replied softly, unable to resist leaning over and tucking a stray hair behind his ear.

He smiled. "Is it too much to ask for a kiss?" he asked suggestively.

I laughed. "Only if you feel brave enough to tackle morning breath," I replied.

"I think I can manage," he said.

* * *

Draco had left my flat by the time I showered. 

At work, I was undoubtedly surprisingly chipper.

"Morning," I said to Andrea, a bit more cheery than usual.

"Morning to you too," she replied, not bothering to mask the surprise in her voice. "Good night as well, I presume?" she asked knowingly. I just smiled and gave her no more answers.

Laylan's list was as usual, so I continued with my day.

"Morning, Hermione," Generva said as I passed her.

"Morning Generva," I replied sweetly, conjuring her water before she could ask.

She just smiled at me, one of those smiles where all the wrinkles she's accumulated over the years smiled with her mouth, lighting up her entire face. "You have a good day, Dear," she said.

"You too," I replied.

"Morning," Draco said as I approached him.

The air was thick with the knowledge of where exactly he woke up this morning.

"Morning," I replied.

My potions appeared on my tray, and I smiled.

"Well," I said after an awkward moment. "I'll see you later."

He nodded, and I waited for another awkward moment.

"Hey, Hermione?" he said softly, where I was the only one who could hear.

"Yeah?" I responded, meeting his eyes without exactly intending to do so.

"Last night was good."

"Yeah," I agreed. "It was."

"See you tonight?"

I smiled. "Of course."

"Good."

I went about my way, my mood only slightly faltering when I reached Clarissa's room.

She was fast asleep on the bed, not having even woken up to greet me.

I shook her tiny shoulders slightly, whispering her name.

"Huh?" she replied, opening sleepy eyes.

"Well good morning," I said as cheerfully as possible.

She smiled. "Time for my potions?"

"Yep." I handed them to her, and she took them.

I sat there with her for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"How are you?" I finally asked.

"I'm okay, I suppose," she said. "Sleepy."

She smiled at me, and something vaguely familiar twinkled in her eyes.

I twisted my forehead together, causing her to immediately ask, "what?"

"Clarissa, I have a question," I said cautiously.

"Sure," she replied. "Ask away."

Her tone caused me to smile before I continued. "Did you have anyone else older than your mum around in your family besides your grandmum on your dad's side?"

She tilted her head to the side as though she didn't understand the question.

"I mean, did you ever meet your mum's mum or anyone on her side of the family?"

She twisted up her face as though she was thinking really hard.

"You know," she said softly, "there was this one time my mum told me about me meeting her. I didn't meet her very often."

I nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"She took me to this park, Mum said. A muggle park, in the city."

I nodded again, trying to hide my surprise.

"So anyway, I guess I was playing in the sandbox with some of the other kids, and I did something really funny."

My heart skipped more beats than I'm sure is healthy, and I found it hard to breathe all the sudden.

"Well, as Mum told me about it, I picked up this stick, and I pointed it at the ground, and I thought really hard." She squinted her eyes as though she was thinking in the moment, and she raised up her right hand. Then she did a perfect swish and flick! and said, "And out of nowhere popped the prettiest sunflower they'd ever seen!"

She looked at once proud of herself and ashamed of herself.

"Of course," she added in a whisper, "that sort of magic isn't allowed till I'm in Hogwarts."

I nodded conspiratorially. "But I think it's pretty neat that you could do that," I said.

She nodded happily. "Me too."

A moment passed where I digested exactly what she had said to me.

"Well," she said eventually, "I should let you get to your other patients now."

"Yep," I replied, smiling at her.

"See you tomorrow," she said sweetly.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

It seemed as though I couldn't reach Draco's station soon enough. When I arrived there, he gave me a curious look and checked a nearby clock. 

I would have laughed, but I was struggling too much to speak.

"Clarissa... grandmum..." I managed, breathing hard.

He gave me another curious look before encouraging me to slow down.

I took a deep breath.

"Yesterday, when I was doing my rounds, I talked to Generva. You know, Generva Gawarsh?"

He nodded his recognition.

"And she told me about this granddaughter of hers. This incredibly sweet girl who she took to a park one day and conjured a sunflower out of a sandbox with a stick."

He nodded again, clearly unsure of what exactly I meant.

"And then today, I went in to talk to Clarissa. And she made this one look with her eyes, a look that I had seen before."

I paused, gauging his reaction. He just appeared to be waiting.

"And so I asked her if she'd ever met her mum's mum, and she told me the exact same story about the grandmum going with her to the park one day when she had made a sunflower appear!"

If it were possible to see someone's jaw actually drop like they do in muggle cartoon's, Draco's did.

"I'll return," he said quickly, before darting off in the direction of Laylan's office.

I was left to stand awkwardly outside his station, while passerby looked at me curiously.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Terrible, terrible place to stop. I apologize. But, it's late. And I need sleep.**

**I'll update soon?**

**Let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Draco was gone for much longer than I had expected.

I busied myself with my usual list, though since Laylan had given me increasingly more freedom, I had little to do but sit around and wait until Draco returned.

It was quite possibly the longest hour of the entire summer.

When I finally saw him walk around the corner, I practically jumped to greet him.

"What did she say?" I demanded.

His face lit up more than I had yet seen from him.

"It's time for me to get to work."

* * *

Since I knew the two of them better than arguably anyone in the ward, I was the one who explained to each of them the situation.

"So you mean to tell me you all are going to need some of my blood for some girl who needs to be saved?" Generva clearly didn't consider it a priority at first.

Then again, I supposed, I hadn't exactly explained it the best... given I'd neglected the entire portion about Clarissa being family.

"Let me show you," I said gently instead, leading her to Clarissa's room.

Clarissa was sleeping peacefully when we entered the room.

I cleared my throat as I walked in, then approached her and shook her ever so slightly. "Clarissa?" I said.

She opened her eyes slowly, widening them as she realized I had come back that day. It was the first time I'd ever come by a second time.

"Herminy?" she said quietly.

"Hey there," I said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she said, pulling herself up in bed to sit. She then noticed Generva standing behind me. She looked at her with her big, curious eyes. "Who's this?" she asked me.

"This is Generva," I said politely, encouraging the woman to come forward.

Generva's eyes grew big and just about as wide as her granddaughter's. "Pleased to meet you," she said politely, shaking the tiny hand that was offered.

"And you as well," Clarissa said. "I'm Clarissa."

Generva's eyes glistened with the slightest glimmer of tears as she replied, "Is that so?"

"Yep," Clarissa said, obviously still not quite understanding. "What brings you here?"

"Oh," Generva said, adopting her drawl even more fully, "just coming to say hello, I suppose."

"Well hello to you to then," Clarissa said, smiling brightly. "It's always nice to have visitors."

"Yes," Generva said, "that it is."

There was a moment of somewhat awkward silence where no one seemed to know what to say.

Clarissa, of course, knew exactly how to break it. "So have I met you before?"

She couldn't have meant it more innocently. She had this look about her, as though she had seen the old woman in some part of a dream, but she couldn't quite place her.

"It's just that you look so familiar," Clarissa added. Then, as an afterthought, "Why are you crying?"

Generva's tears had begun streaming slowly down her face. "Yes," she responded quietly. "I do believe you have, my dear."

I pulled up a chair for her, and she sat next to Clarissa.

"Only when I knew you, you were quite a sight smaller."

Clarissa laughed.

"But that laugh of yours has never changed."

Taking my cue, I silently left the room.

* * *

"So will she do it, then?" Draco asked me quietly, his hand finding the small of my back as I left the room.

"I believe she might," I replied, wiping a stray tear from my cheek.

He squeezed me a bit tighter, kissing me briefly on the head. Then he separated himself from me, seeming to suddenly remember that public displays of affection weren't appropriate in our situation.

"I think I might have the potion exactly as I'll need it, once we add the blood," he said as though we were having a casual conversation.

"That's good," I replied.

"I'd already done quite a bit of work before we were able to find a relative." His voice became quite a bit softer as he added, "You know, just in case."

I nodded my understanding.

"Does Clarissa know yet?"

"I imagine Generva will let her know some of it," I replied. "I let them have some alone time once they started talking."

"They'll likely need a lot of that," he said.

"Yes, I'd say so."

"And does she know about the potion?"

"Does she need to know?"

I knew my voice had an edge to it that was just a hint defensive.

He sighed, and we continued walking in silence.

I took a deep breath. "I suppose," I said finally, "we could explain it all to Generva. She already knows some of it, and something tells me she might know even a bit more than she lets on."

He nodded.

"Then," I continued, "since Generva will likely become Clarissa's guardian if they're both agreed, we can leave that decision up to her."

A moment of silence passed before he agreed. "That's probably best," he said quietly.

I laughed softly and shook my head.

"What's funny?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

"Not funny so much as ironic," I said. "This is not exactly what I signed up for here."

"I know what you mean," he said. "I never imagined I'd get so attached to some... little girl."

I smiled a half-smile even though his near slip stung a bit. "Yeah, blood status doesn't so much matter once it gets to a certain level, does it?"

He didn't answer, but his silence told me enough.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it's short. It's really short. But it's an update? I'm really sorry it took so long. Hopefully I'll be able to get another update out to you all soon... assuming anyone still reads. Let me know what you thought of this one.**


End file.
